SUPERNATURAL
by Moon is Up
Summary: Dean e Sam encontram duas irmãs, que como eles tem sede de vingança.Eles se juntam e muita coisa vai acontecer.    *Ok pessima em resumo, Mas a historia é bem melhor, se passa na 2ª temporada. É a nossa primeira fic e gostaríamos muito que lessem.please
1. Nosso Piloto

Supernatural*

O dia amanheceu e Dean e Sam sairam para o café. Só pra variar Dean pediu o tradicional hambúrguer com bacon enquanto Sam estava procurando por informações sobre criaturas sobrenaturais quando encontrou o caso que se destacou.

- Dean, olha isso. – disse Sam virando o notebook

- Você não desgrudou deste computador a noite toda. Vai acabar desmaiando, de sono, por ai. – Sam rolou os olhos e ignorou o irmão.

- Parece que o demônio do olho amarelo provocou outro incêndio, desta vez em Ocala.

- Deixa eu ver - disse Dean virando o notebook pra si e começou a ler - As irmãs Lilly e Ella estão em estado de choque depois do incidente que provocou a morte de seu irmão mais velho, Leo Brown, e sua Tia, Rachel Brown. Elas estavam na faculdade na hora que aconteceu, e dizem que a casa estava em condições perfeitas que não havia nada que pudesse ter causado um incêndio.

- Agora veja isso - Disse Sam mudando a pagina da web. Havia Agora na tela a foto de dois bebezinhos e do lado a manchete dizia:

"Lilly e Ella duas bebês de três meses que sobreviveram ao incêndio que matou seu pai e sua mãe salvas pelo irmão de sete anos."

Lilly e Ella duas irmãs que foram escolhidas pelo demônio do olho amarelo, assim como Sam.

Apesar de serem gêmeas não eram idênticas. Lilly, uma morena de cabelos avermelhados com cachos grossos, alta de olhos pretos como uma noite sem lua, tinha o dom de controlar a visão e as emoções dos outros. E Ella também morena alta de cabelos ondulados que pendiam pretos até o meio das costas. Ella tinha olhos castanhos escuros tão penetrantes que liam todos os pensamentos pensamentos de qualquer um. As irmãs tinham uma ligação tão forte que conseguiam se comunicar por pensamento.

As duas estavam abaladas com a morte da tia e de seu irmão mais velho. Ella assumira um papel protetor à Lilly que sempre foi mais frágil e emotiva. Elas estavam sufocadas com todos aqueles repórteres locais, os policiais e bombeiros sempre fazendo perguntas como se suspeitassem que elas pudessem ser as assassinas. Haviam dois repórteres, em especial, que não paravam de persegui-las fazer perguntas indiscretas.

- Eu não agüento mais esses dois! – disse Lilly batendo o telefone no gancho

- Da próxima deixa que eu atendo. Aqueles dois abusados pensam que são o que? Eles merecem é uma resposta a altura.

Elas ouviram o telefone tocar novamente.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh, que ódio! – gritou Lilly entregando o telefone a Ella

-Olha aqui – atendeu Ella, irritada – acho bom vocês pararem de ligar ou vão acabar na cadeia! Eu estou falando sério.

Calma... juramos que não queremos nada demais só investigar mais sobre o caso e... Não vamos tomar nem meia hora.

Ella pensou por um minuto

- Tá, mas se depois disso, vocês continuarem, eu juro que a policia vai ficar sabendo.

Então estaremos ai em vinte minutos!

- Vinte minutos? – Ella protestou, mas ele já havia desligado

- Vão chegar em vinte minutos? – perguntou Lilly irritada

- Pois é! – Ella torceu a boca - vou trocar de roupa. Se eles chegarem você atende.

Lilly se esparramou no sofá e ficou a ouvindo bater as portas.

Depois de algum tempo ouviram a campainha soar

- JÁ CHEGARAM? – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo

Lilly foi atender a porta.

- Oi – disseram ela e Dean com um sorriso torto

- Oi. – Disse Sam que tinha cabelos castanhos cobrindo os olhos.

Enquanto se cumprimentavam Ella chegou com uma caneca de sorvete na mão e olhando para o relógio disse

-Pontuais hein! - disse Ella sarcástica. - entrem logo quanto mais cedo começarem mais cedo terminam.

Eles entraram e se sentaram no sofá. Ella veio logo atrás e se sentou no chão de frente pra eles, enquanto Lilly foi pegar um casaco.

Ella olhava os rostos sérios dos rapazes que estavam sentados à sua frente queria saber um pouco mais sobre eles então olhou nos olhos do mais alto que tinha a expressão um tanto preocupada.

Ella viu tanta magoa e tristeza quando olhou nos olhos de Sam. Viu o lamento de uma vida sofrida que ele não queria ter vivido. Depois, abismada com tanto sofrimento passando aos olhos de Dean viu a mesma magoa, mas de uma forma estranhamente parecida com o que sentia quando pensava em sua tia e seu irmão.

- Ella - pensou Lilly enquanto vestia o moletom - eles não são realmente repórteres, são?

- Não – respondeu Ella, em voz alta, distraída

- O que? – perguntaram os dois rapazes ao mesmo tempo

- Nada. Podem começar logo? - disse Ella voltando a si.

-Bem – disse o mais alto – Meu nome é... – hesitou pensando em dizer um nome falso, mas depois percebeu que não havia motivos pra isso – Meu nome é Sam e esse é... Meu irmão Dean.

- Er... – disse Dean sem graça –

- Então – disse Dean – Onde vocês estavam na hora do incêndio?

– Estávamos voltando da faculdade. – Lilly disse impaciente.

- Sabem se sua tia ou seu irmão viram coisas estranhas antes de morrerem?- perguntou Sam

- Ou se a casa estava com algum problema como luzes piscando cheiro de enxofre?- disse Dean começando a se empolgar

- Já respondemos essas perguntas. A casa não tinha nenhum problema nas instalações

- Lilly - pensou Ella - eles são caçadores de anormalidades e não repórteres, e acham que o que matou nossos pais e a nossa tia foi o demônio que eles perseguem a mais tempo, que também matou a mãe e o pai deles. Eles o chamam de... Que criatividade... Demônio do olho amarelo.

- Quem é demônio do olho amarelo? – disse Lilly em vos alta sem querer

Dean e Sam ficaram sem reação ao ouvir aquilo. Como aquela garota que nem os conhecia sabia do Demônio?

- Lilly! – Ella a repreendeu.

- Como vocês sabem? – perguntou Sam aos sussurros

-Ah não mais uma paranormal! - pensou Dean rolando os olhos

- Uma não. Duas! - respondeu Ella.

- Sabemos quem vocês são. Tudo que fazem, e que "Sammy" também é "paranormal" – disse Lilly - Queremos vingar tudo de mais precioso que ele nos tirou.

- E sabemos que vocês também querem.

A princípio os garotos estavam assustados, mas Lilly passou à eles uma confiança muito grande nelas enquanto, Ella mostrava aos dois tudo que o demônio já havia feito de ruim para as pessoas a volta delas. Quando Dean viu o quanto às garotas sofreram, instintivamente concordou em ajudá-las.

- Muito bem. – disse Ella

- Qual de vocês fez isso?

- Isso o que? – perguntaram as duas num tom sarcástico

- Ouvir coisas não é muito legal! – disse Dean arfando

Ella deu risadas vendo que o garoto que se fazia de machão estava amarelo de medo.

- O bonitão vai amarelar agora?

- Ta de brincadeira comigo? – disse Dean voltando a ficar ereto no sofá – Não sou de amarelar, ta! É só que...

- Ta sei! Então, vocês topam? – disse Lilly

Era estranho e agradável proposta que estava diante deles. Por um lado duas garotas pedindo a ajuda deles, mas por outro lado duas estranhas que tinham poderes.

- Er... - Sam gaguejou se ajeitando também - Podem nos dar um tempo pra pensar?

- Cara, isso não é um pedido de casamento. - Disse Lilly rindo da cara dele - e tem mais não vão querer duas garotas indefesas por aí caçando um demônio, vão?

- Vocês têm vinte e quatro horas até sairmos daqui. - Disse Ella abrindo a porta pra eles saírem.

Os dois saíram do prédio sem olhar pra trás. O hotel em que estavam, era ao lado direito do que as garotas estavam "morando" desde o incêndio.

-Dean - disse Sam quando chegaram no quarto - acha que é ruim levar elas com a gente?

- Cara elas são duas malucas com poderes.

- Mas vai ser bem pior que elas fiquem por ai com sede de vingança.

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar com você...

- Mas...

- Não tem, mas, cara. Concordo que elas venham com a gente. E você?

Sam olhou confuso pro irmão.  
>- Também.<p>

~*~

As três da manha o telefone do apartamento de Lilly e Ella tocou.

- Que droga - disse Lilly acordando mal humorada - que horas são hein?

- Sei lá - disse Ella - atende logo essa porcaria.

- Lilly, falando. Quem é?

- Oi, Lilly é o Sam.

-Ah, claro. Oi Sam.

- Desculpa ligar assim, mas queremos que venham com a gente.

- Pra onde? São três horas da manhã.

- Desculpa, mas tinha que ser agora temos que ver uma pessoa que pode nos ajudar a achar o demônio.

-Ah entendi.

- Então vão com agente?

- Ta vou acordar... tentar acordar a Ella. Que horas vocês vêm?

- Assim que acabarem de se arrumar desçam. Não precisam trazer nada. Tchau.

- Tchau.

Lilly não conseguia parar de pensar em como seria sair da cidade pela primeira vez em 23 anos. Já Ella tinha muito receio de estar na companhia de dois estranhos.  
>Ella também queria sair da cidade, mas se sentia presa a tudo que tinham vivido na cidade. Elas tinham passado a vida toda ali e Ella considerava uma perda sair da cidade. Ocala era a cidade onde tudo tinha acontecido, pensava Ella, não podia deixar tudo de lado desse jeito. E Lilly estava, mais que ninguém, ciente disso. Pensou em fugir várias vezes antes de acordar Ella, mas amava demais a irmã pra abandoná-la sozinha, ainda mais depois do que tinha acabado de acontecer.<p>

- Ella! - disse Lilly sacudindo a irmã

- Quem era? - perguntou Ella caçando os olhos enquanto levantava da cama

- Era o Sam. Ele disse pra arrumarmos poucas coisas, que ele viria nos buscar.

Lilly viu Ella baixar a cabeça olhando pro chão.

- Ella, por favor - disse Lilly sentando do lado da irmã – vamos, não me diga que vai desistir agora. A gente tem a oportunidade de achar quem matou nossos pais, a tia Rachel e o Leo. Além, de saber quem nós somos de verdade, de onde vêm esses poderes. Vivemos esse tempo todo fingindo que acreditávamos no que tia Rachel contava e se não fosse pelo respeito que tínhamos por ela já saberíamos de onde eles vêm. Por favor, não jogue essa oportunidade pro alto. Não temos mais nada a perder, nem a que nos apegar aqui.

- Tem razão. - disse Ella num suspiro - Vamos.

As duas deram um sorriso e se levantaram.  
>Elas não tinham muito que arrumar então pegaram só um pijama e enfiaram numa bolsa com carteiras de identidade celulares escovas de dente, Lilly e Ella só tinham a roupa que estavam no dia do incêndio e os casacos de couro que Leo lhes tinha dado de aniversário. Lilly vestiu uma calça jeans e sua camisa de botão verde escura com o casaco de couro vinho e Ella quase igual só que a camisa branca e o casaco cinza.<p>

- Acho que estamos prontas. - disse Ella abrindo a porta enquanto Lilly deixava um recado pra camareira dizendo que iriam sair por uns dias.

- É já podemos ir.

Elas desceram pra portaria e já encontraram Dean e Sam encostados no carro. Quando Dean as viu se desencostou do carro e levantou as mãos.

- Graças a Deus. Achei que ia fazer meu aniversário de sessenta anos aqui.

Lilly e Ella deram risada da cara dele e entraram no fundo do carro. Dean e Sam sentaram na frente, e Dean como sempre no volante.

- Vamos? – perguntou Dean apertando o volante – Pode ir.

Quando ouviu Sam, Dean ligou o som, com sua fita do ACDC.

- Eu amo essa música. - disse Ella sacudindo a cabeça no ritmo do solo de "Back in Black" enquanto Lilly acompanhava cantando

- O mundo está perdido com esses roqueiros! – disse Sam tirando o cabelo dos olhos

- Não acredito que você não gosta – Lilly olhou indignada – como alguém pode não gostar de rock?.

- Tem muita gente com bom senso por ai que não escuta esse tipo de breguice anos oitenta.

- Veremos quem tem mau gosto aqui - respondeu Lilly desafiadora.

Os vidros estavam abertos e o vento estava entrando, fazendo o cabelo comprido de Lilly voar exalando o cheiro gostoso de maça do seu shampoo.  
>A musica estava cada vez mais alta pra Sam e ele não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada além da musica.<p>

- Ta bom, Lilly já pode parar - disse ele tapando os ouvidos.

Lilly deu uma risada.

- Viu que não é tão ruim assim.- De repente ela parou e ficou seria - como sabia que era eu?

- Vamos dizer que você tem certo poder de persuasão e eu já tinha reparado isso.

Lilly agora estava seria e prendeu o cabelo num coque, pensativa.

- Também reparei que arruma seu cabelo de acordo com o seu humor.

- É isso é verdade. - concordou Ella percebendo o ponto que a conversa tinha chegado

- Ei pombinhos, vamos parando ai com a babação antes que eu vomite. - disse Dean.

Sam deu um tapa na cabeça de Dean quando falou aquilo que as meninas se assustaram com o baque.

- Cala a boca! - disse Sam quando Dean alisava o lugar da pancada

Todos estavam calados agora, Dean não tirava os olhos da estrada e Ella não tirava os olhos de Dean. Lilly também reparou isso, na verdade Lilly estava prestando atenção em tudo que estava acontecendo no carro, cada sentimento, cada emoção que passava pelo coração de cada um e em especial o de Sam. Lilly estava realmente intrigada com a semelhança entre ela e o rapaz.

Teve dois momentos em que Sam olhou pelo retrovisor o rosto de Lilly pensativo que ao perceber que estava sendo admirada tentou se concentrar em outra coisa.

Ella por outro lado estava interessada nos pensamentos de outra pessoa. Ela Fitava Dean e ficava revirando cada pensamento que tinha lido dele na noite anterior. Dean, assim como Sam pra Lilly, era pra Ella como um espelho. Ella podia se ver nele, sempre preocupado com o irmão mais novo, sempre pensando nas coisas o mais ajustadas o possível pra que Sam não se machucasse.

Eles conversaram e riram. Dean já estava menos desconfiado e ate considerava a idéia de as garotas caçarem com eles. Sam estava encantado com as duas e ria do jeito atrapalhado de Lilly. Eles pararam pra comer hambugers em uma lanchonete na estrada. As garotas ficaram espantadas ao ver como os dois comiam. Ja era quase noite quando Dean disse:

- Já estamos quase no Road House! - disse desacelerando.

- Olha, muito obrigada. - disse Ella num suspiro.

- Pelo que? - perguntou Sam

- Por nos tirar daquela vida - disse Ella hesitando em continuar aquele assunto

- Ela quer dizer que estamos felizes por ter a oportunidade de saber quem nós somos- Lilly falou com convicção pra que Ella não tivesse mais duvidas de que estava mais feliz ali que em Ocala.

- Se querem saber de uma coisa não tem o que agradecer.- disse Dean - não custou absolutamente nada e sinceramente é ótimo ter outra companhia que não seja meu irmão que peida a cada dois minutos.

- A pesar de eu não concordar com a ultima parte - disse Sam - concordo que e bom ter vocês aqui!

As garotas estavam encantadas com o jeito como os dois as estavam tratando.  
>Mas encatadas pra Lilly ainda não era a palavra certa.<br>Lilly sempre foi muito mais emotiva que Ella. Ella odiava isso e dizia que Lilly devia controlar as emoções e não deixar que elas à controlassem. Lilly se apaixonava, sofria sentia pena muito mais fácil que Ella que sempre foi mais seria e fechada, não se deixava abater tão fácil. Então agora o que pra Ella era só o encanto, pra Lilly era bem querer.

Enquanto Lilly fazia especulações Dean foi desacelerando até parar na frente de um bar no meio da estrada construído com madeira e com um letreiro enorme de neon que formavam duas palavras que Lilly demorou a entender.

- Aí está o Road House. O bar mais mal freqüentado dos Estados Unidos. - Apresentou Dean

- Então porque viemos aqui? - perguntou Ella

- Vai saber.

Dean e Sam entraram despreocupados no bar.

-Totalmente conveniente aquele comentário do Dean - disse Lilly olhando pra Ella que tentava se esquivar de um bêbado.

Os quatro foram andando na direção de um balcão no centro do bar.

- Oi Elen - Dean e Sam cumprimentaram uma mulher de cabelo castanho avermelhado que caia em ondas até os ombros. Elen aparentava uns quarenta anos e abriu um sorriso enorme quando viu os garotos.

- E ai rapazes. O que fazem por aqui?

- Viemos falar com o Ash, ele ta aí? - perguntou Dean

- Ah, o Ash ta sim. Vou chamar ele.

Elen saiu por debaixo do balcão sem nem notar a presença das garotas e foi atrás de Ash passando pela multidão que enchia o bar. Dean e Sam se sentaram nas cadeiras de costas pro balcão pra esperar e fitaram as duas garotas que olhavam pra todos os lados com uma expressão de surpresa e repulsa quando uma garota loirinha muito parecida com Elen apareceu e pulou no pescoço de Dean.

- Oi Dean pensei que nunca mais ia ver você por aqui.

- Oi Joh - Dean riu sem graça se soltando dela.

Ella olhou a garota como se quisesse fuzilá-la, depois ela disse que foi por que Joh tinha à empurrado, mas na hora o que Lilly viu foi ciúmes. E antes que Joh pensasse em qualquer aproximação de Sam, Lilly foi pra junto dele e começou a falar despreocupadamente

- Já é a segunda "amiga" - todo mundo percebeu a ironia da palavra quando ela disse amiga - de vocês que não nos apresentam. Prazer - disse dando dois beijinhos na bochecha de Joh - Meu nome é Lilly e essa é minha irmã Ella.

Joh estava sem entender direito, mas foi e se "apresentou" a Ella e depois saiu com um tchauzinho sem graça.

- RÁRÁRÁ - Dean caiu na gargalhada. Os três olharam pra cara dele

- Que foi, cara? - perguntou Sam franzindo a testa

- RáRá... Lilly espantou Joh Rá... Melhor que nós Rá rá... Espantamos demônios. Rá rá rá. - disse Dean se acabando de rir

Lilly olhou seria pra Dean sem achar a menor graça enquanto Sam e Ella também começaram a rir.

- Não consigo ver graça. - Disse ela saindo de perto deles

Lilly foi saindo no meio daquele monte de gente pra uma porta que tinha lá no fundo do bar quando sentiu uma mão em seu braço.

- Ei - Disse Ella - não precisava se chatear. Foi só uma brincadeira.

- De muito mau gosto por sinal - Lilly estava de braços cruzados e olhava pro chão tentando não chorar.

- Maninha, eu te conheço, sei que você e emotiva demais, mas mesmo assim você não esta no maternal pra chorar só porque fizeram uma brincadeira boba com você!

Ella deu uma pausa

- Alguém ficou com ciúmes - zombou Ella puxando a irmã pra um abraço apertado.- Sua boba. Não devia ter dado tanta bandeira. Se você ainda não percebeu o Dean e tão idiota quanto o Leo – sorriu com a lembrança do irmão. - ele vai arranjar todos os motivos do mundo pra fazer uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Vamos sair ali pra tomar um pouco de ar fresco, tem muita gente fumando aqui.

Elas saíram pela porta dos fundos e se sentaram no meio fio do lado do lixo. Logo depois Sam e Dean saíram pela mesma porta cada um com duas cervejas mão. Dean se sentou do lado de Ella e Sam do lado de Lilly oferecendo-lhes uma das cervejas que carregavam, instintivamente negaram.

- Não bebemos - Lilly adiantou-se em dizer.

Sam deu de ombros e deu uma golada enquanto Dean arregalou os olhos

- Como não bebem?

- Simples, não bebemos! - Ella respondeu num tom impaciente

- Nunca? - ele insistiu

- Nunca.

- Nem um pouquinho? Nem uma veizinha?

Ella olhou pra ele como quem perguntasse qual o problema, e ele pensativo, deu uma golada em cada garrafa.

Eles ouviram então a porta se abrir de novo todos quatro se viraram pra olhar quem era então Dean e Sam se levantaram ao ver um rapaz magricela vestido meio hippe meio roqueiro, sem camisa só com um colete de couro com um bracelete preto com espinhos, uma bandana vermelha, uma calca de couro boca de sino.

- E aí galera? - disse ele com um sotaque do Texas.

- Beleza Ash - disseram Dean e Sam cumprimentando Ash com um aperto de mãos.

- Elen disse que vieram aqui porque queriam falar comigo e Joh disse que os encontraria aqui fora, o que houve - e dando uma pausa ele se esticou e olhou Lilly e Ella por trás de Dean e Sam - não vão me apresentar as suas garotas?

- Não somos as garotas deles - Lilly se levantou seguida por Ella - Meu nome é Lilly e essa é minha irmã.

- Ella. - ela se apresentou

- Estamos aqui procurando algum tipo de...

- Acho que devíamos entrar pra falar dessas coisas. - disse Dean interrompendo Lilly olhando pra ela com cara de quem manda calar a boca se não leva um soco.

- Ah - disse Ash compreendendo do que se tratava - vamos logo então.

Eles passaram por varias pessoas até chegarem numa salinha com uma placa enorme na porta dizendo "RESTRITO". A sala era mais estranha que todo o resto do bar. Tinham fotos e desenhos de coisas esquisitas que Lilly e Ella nunca tinham visto ou ouvido falar, mas também tinham pessoas que pareciam ser normais às vezes com a garganta cortada e as vezes com os olhos todo preto ou vermelho. A única coisa normal que tinha na sala era uma mesa de madeira com um computador.  
>Enquanto Lilly e Ella estavam entre devaneios analisando toda a sala Sam, Dean e Ash agiam normalmente.<p>

- Garotas - disse Dean acenando pra elas - será que podem sair um pouco? precisamos falar a sós com o cara

Elas olharam pra Ash que parecia assustado e assentiram pra Dean saindo da sala  
>Quando elas saíram Ash começou a gaguejar tremendo.<p>

- Q-q-q-q-quem são e-e-el-elas?

- Calma cara. -disse Sam o segurando antes que ele caísse e o colocando sentando numa cadeira.

- Quem me dera soubesse responder essa pergunta- disse Dean indo pra perto dos dois e deixando a garrafa em cima da mesa - Cara você ta mal. O que aconteceu?

- Difícil explicar - disse Ash se ajeitando na cadeira com o olhar cego - foi como levar um chute no saco quando a garotinha ruiva falou comigo fiquei apavorado só de olhar nos olhos dela e quando a outra falou comigo, Ella - ele repetiu o nome com um ar apaixonado, e depois sacudiu a cabeça e olhou fixamente pra Sam - eu ouvi a voz dela na minha cabeça dizendo pra eu ficar calmo que eu não ia me machucar.

- Elas têm poderes como eu Ash. - disse Sam virando a garrafa, pensativo - ainda não sei bem, mas é alguma coisa como controlar as emoções, ler pensamentos, mas tem mais alguma coisa que eu ainda não consegui entender bem...

- Então, Ash - disse Dean que não gostava nem um pouco daquele assunto - Você vai ou não poder nos ajudar? Se não estiver se sentindo bem podemos vir outra hora.

- Olha esse é um pedido que você vai ter que segurar, pelo menos por essa noite não é tão simples assim, vocês já vieram aqui antes me pedir ajuda pra encontrar esse tal demônio e sabem que ele se esconde muito bem. Não vai ser nada fácil. Acho que é melhor vocês se hospedarem no hotel que tem aqui perto, mais ou menos uns cinco quilômetros daqui...

- Hotel? - perguntou Sam ironicamente - É claro que aqui perto tem um hotel.

- Ta tudo bem, ta mais pra um motel do que pra hotel, mas que diferença faz, vocês estão com duas garotas lindas e...

Alguém bateu na porta com força pra derrubá-la. Ash abriu a porta e as duas garotas estavam coradas ofegantes na porta

-Por favor, vamos embora daqui. - Ella gemeu com o rosto todo vermelho de vergonha.

Dean e Sam olharam pra fora da porta e viram vários homens olhando pra elas, uns assustados e outros com olhar predador.  
>Eles se despediram de Ash (que se trancou de novo na sua sala) e foram saindo. O bar estava entupido de caçadores bêbados que ficaram falando gracinhas como: "Ei lindinhas... Larguem esses dois feiosos e venham pro papai aqui... Nunca vi morenas mais lindas... Não sabia que boneca andava". E a pior de todas foi: "Suspende as fritas. os filés já chegaram".<br>Foi nessa hora que Dean e Sam caíram na risada.

- Rá - disse Dean rindo quando saíram do bar - adorei essa vou usar da próxima vez que...

Ella deu um tapa no braço dele.

- Não to vendo a menor graça.

- Nem eu - Lilly concordou

- Rá rá rá - Dean estava se contorcendo de tanto rir junto com Sam - Cara ele chamou vocês de filé.

Ella parou de andar fuzilando Dean que não conseguia nem abrir a porta do carro de tanto rir.

- Como se você não achasse.

Todos ficaram calados e Sam coçou a cabeça franzindo a testa. Lilly era a única que estava calada controlando ao máximo as próprias emoções ela estava sobrecarregada com a multidão por onde tinham passado. Ella não estava se sentindo assim porque aprendeu a olhar nos olhos das pessoas pra ler os pensamentos, mas Lilly não, Lilly sentia as emoções das pessoas só de estar no mesmo ambiente por isso Rachel a manteve sempre longe de multidões.

Dean abriu o carro e todos entraram menos Lilly. Ella bateu no vidro do carro tentando chamar a atenção dela, mas ela não ouviu.

- Sam será que pode falar com ela?  
>Sam saiu do carro e observou Lilly.<p>

- Ei, você ficou chateada por causa do que o Dean falou sobre você ficar com ciúmes, não foi? - não obteve resposta - Olha não devia dar importância pro que ele fala. Você ta bem? - perguntou ele vendo que Lilly estava ficando pálida - acho melhor entrar no carro e... - na hora que ele ia abrir a porta o nariz dela começou a sangrar e ela caiu inconsciente nos braços dele.  
>Ella abriu a porta do carro tentando parecer tranqüila<p>

- Bota ela aqui dentro, rápido.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Dean nervoso

- Nada demais. Você pode ir lá dentro e buscar um pouco de álcool?

- Claro!

Dean saiu do carro e correu até a porta do Road House enquanto Sam olhava o rosto pálido de Lilly recostado no colo de Ella.  
>Dean voltou correndo com uma garrafa de álcool na mão e entregou pra Ella indo se sentar no banco da frente.<br>- Posso sair? - perguntou Dean ofegante...

- Pode sim. Quanto antes sairmos melhor.

Dean olhou um papelzinho onde Ash tinha escrito o nome do hotel e mostrou pra Sam.

- Nunca ouvi falar desse hotel...

Eles ouviram Lilly pegar fôlego como se acabasse de submergir depois de um longo tempo embaixo d'água.

- O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou ofegante

- Ei, calma não foi nada - Disse Ella

- Ah, claro que não foi! - disse Sam sarcástico

- Em quanto tempo chegamos no hotel? - perguntou Ella ignorando-o

- Em menos de uma hora. - Dean respondeu seriamente

Eles foram se afastando do Road House a 20 km por hora e em 40 minutos chegaram num hotel tão estranho quanto o bar em que estavam. na frente tinha escrito Motel Brothers com letras também de neon com o "M" apagado

- Ah por isso que Ash disse que era um Hotel. - Disse Dean estacionando na frente do lugar

Eles saíram do carro e entraram. Lá Lilly estava completamente recuperada nem parecia que há quarenta minutos estava com o nariz sangrando e desacordada.

- Boa noite - disse uma garota de no máximo dezessete anos com um sotaque do norte da Europa - Sejam bem vindos. Vão querer dois quartos de casal?

- Na verdade - começou Dean - queremos dois com duas camas de solteiro

- Desculpe, não temos. Ah! Temos um com duas camas de solteiro e podemos arranjar dois colchões.

- Só um momento, tenho que ver com as garotas. - ele se afastou da mesa da recepção e foi até Sam, Lilly e Ella que estavam perto de uma janela enorme com uma cortina de linho vermelho - Meninas ela disse que não tem dois quartos, mas tem um só que ela pode colocar dois colchões, tem algum problema pra vocês?  
>Lilly e Ella se entreolharam e assentiram.<br>Dean voltou pra o balcão pra resolver as coisas com um sorriso meio malicioso.

- Eu achei que vocês não iam querer... - disse Sam hesitando

- Eu também - Disse Ella com um olhar meio zangado pra balconista

Lilly deu um risinho abafado, mas continuou calada.  
>Dean estava no balcão flertando e resolvendo o checin com a garota<p>

- Podem me falar...

- Não Sam não vamos lhe contar nada sobre a gente - disse Lilly saindo de perto vendo que Dean tinha acabado o checin.

-Hänsel- gritou a garota

Enquanto Lilly se aproximava veio um rapaz igualzinho a garota da recepção correndo.

- Das war, Gretel?

Eles começaram a falar em uma língua que parecia alemão. Dean, Ella e Sam estavam sérios tentando desviar a atenção da conversa que não conseguiam entender, mas Lilly estava prestando atenção parecendo entender tudo  
>Depois Hänsel saiu de novo e Gretel chamou Dean se debruçando no balcão.<p>

- Podem subir, é logo no primeiro andar o quarto cento e dois, daqui a pouco Hänsel vai subir pra levar os colchões.

Ela entregou a chave pra Dean e fez um sinal pra que ele à ligasse. Na hora que estavam subindo as escadas Dean abriu a mão e tinha um pequeno papelzinho com um numero telefônico ele suspirou olhando pro papel e virou pra Sam.

- É muito bom ser um garanhão cotado pelas mulheres.

Ella virou os olhos e subiu rápido pro primeiro andar.  
>Os quatro entraram no quarto e logo atrás veio Hänsel trazendo os dois colchões.<p>

- Die Herren werden auf dem Boden schlafen, damit die Damen bleiben können bequem? - disse Hänsel colcando os dois colchoes entre as duas camas.

- Wenn Herren ... Ich hoffe, dass.- Dean e Sam olharam pasmos pra Lilly quando respondeu Hänsel

- Wenn ich an ihrer Stelle wurden wäre.- Disse Hänsel olhando pra Lilly e Ella

- Dank.- Disse Lilly sorrindo

Hänsel saiu do quarto e Lilly se virou.

- Que lingua era aquela? - perguntou Dean pasmo

- Alemão.

- Sabe falar alemão? - Perguntou Sam  
>Lilly olhou pra ele ignorando a pergunta<br>- O que ele disse? - Perguntou Ella interessada - me pareceu educadíssimo.

- Educado? - perguntou Dean sarcástico - Vocês pareciam latir e não falar  
>Lilly e Ella olharam pra Dean achando-o um idiota<p>

- É ele foi educadíssimo - disse Lilly empolgada - perguntou se os cavalheiros iriam ceder as camas para que as damas pudessem dormir confortáveis.

- E ai? - perguntou Ella parecendo empolgadíssima

Elas duas estavam sentadas em cima de uma das camas e Dean e Sam estavam de braços cruzados olhando pra elas

- Eu disse que esperava que fossem cavalheiros e ele disse que se estivesse no lugar deles seria. Depois só agradeci.

- Bem se as garotas não se importam os cavalheiros aqui vão dormir - disse Dean se jogando no colchão do lado da cama que as meninas estavam sentadas, sem nem trocar de roupa Sam se sentou no outro e tirou os sapatos e o casaco, não disse mais nenhuma palavra só se deitou.

- Eu vou tomar banho - disse Lilly num suspiro

- Também  
>Elas entraram no banheiro e não disseram nenhuma palavra quanto terminaram Lilly e Ella dobraram suas roupas e cada uma vestiu um blusão que usavam pra dormir e que tinha sido do irmão delas, saíram do banheiro e se deitaram Lilly do lado de Sam e Ella do lado de Dean.<br>Mais um costume que elas tinham era de dormir ouvindo musica.

- Qual musica? - perguntou Lilly ligando o iPhone

- Acho melhor ouvirmos no fone de ouvido. Não quero que acordem

Ella também tirou o iPhone dela de dentro da mochila e cada uma com o seu, mas ouvindo a mesma musica ( Brothers in arms ) que Leo cantava pra elas tocando violão para que dormissem quando eram crianças.

As duas pegaram no sono rápido e como sempre começaram a ter sonhos logo que adormeceram. Primeiro cada uma estava tendo um sonho, Lilly estava sonhando com Leo, na verdade ela estava lembrando quando ela tinha cinco anos de idade que ele à elevava pra o parque da cidade e ficava cantando e tocando violão pra ela.  
>Já Ella estava sonhando com a tia Rachel, Ella era muito apegada à ela e tinha um respeito muito grande pela tia. De repente o sonho das duas mudou, era como se estivessem dentro de uma das memórias de Leo que Ella costumava vasculhar em busca de imagens da mãe, mas essa elas não se lembravam de ter visto. Elas estavam dentro da casa que foi destruída no incêndio só que ela estava muito diferente e os moveis também. Elas estavam numa sala ampla e clara, com varias estantes cheias de livros e retratos. Nenhuma das paredes naquela sala tinha janela, mas uma das paredes era toda de vidro e encostada nela tinha um sofá com uma família linda. Havia uma moça com os cabelos encaracolados, pretos presos num rabo de cavalo, ela tinha a pele morena e seu rosto lembrava muito Lilly e Ella ao seu lado um rapaz ruivo e branquinho com o rosto cheio de sardas ele tinha olhos cor de mel, iguais os de Ella. Agarrado em seu pescoço um garotinho que era sua copia perfeita se não fosse pelo fato de ser moreno, como a moça. Eles três olhavam encantados para as duas bebezinhas que estavam dormindo no colo da moça. Era a família mais linda que podia existir estavam todos conversando felizes. O nome da moça parecia ser Anna, o rapaz Dony, e o garotinho que estava em seu pescoço Leo. Então uma das bebezinhas começou a chorar, Anna tentou acalmá-la balançando-a, mas nada adiantou e a outra menininha acordou e também começou a chorar. De repente o garotinho apontou pra um homem estranho com o rosto cumprido de olhos amarelos. Lilly e Ella queriam gritar para que tivessem cuidado e então viram que tinham dois homens iguais só que um deles olhava pra elas e o outro andava na direção do casal.<p>

- Olá garotas - disse ele analisando-as - à quanto tempo. Estão... - ele deu uma pausa e olhou pra cena que estava acontecendo atrás dele - mais crescidas que da ultima vez.  
>- É você! - disse Lilly frenética - O que está fazendo?<p>

- Estranho ainda não saber. - Ele estalou os dedos e eles estavam de novo no quarto do hotel. Lilly e Ella estavam pesas à cama e ele estava na frente delas - acho que não iam gostar de ver o resto. Mas voltando ao assunto, acho melhor que parem de caçar o que não querem achar. Estão se metendo em uma confusão que não precisão participar, gosto de vocês...

- Jeito estranho de demonstrar isso - disse Ella com os dentes trincados

- Posso - disse ele dando uma pausa como se estivesse cansado – poupá-las, como poupei o irmão de vocês mas se preferirem...

Ele apertou o punho e Lilly sentiu uma dor horrível na barriga como se estivesse sendo esmagada. Ela acordou num susto com um grito agudo. Ella assustada com o grito de Lilly ,caiu no chão e em cima de Dean.

As duas estavam ofegantes. Lilly, sentada na cama segurando o colchão e Ella em cima de Dean. Ella estava apoiada em seus braços com o rosto a um centímetro do de Dean e seu cabelo caído do lado cobrindo-os como uma cortina. Eles ficaram alguns segundos ali, sem reação, ofegantes.

- Você ta em cima de mim - disse Dean rindo de lado meio ofegante por causa do peso.

- Spiacente - Disse Ella se levantando e voltando pra cama.

- O quê? - perguntou Dean

- Desculpe é o costume. Eu estava me desculpando por ter te acordado.- ela deu uma pausa rindo sem graça - Em italiano

- Então as duas irmãs são bilingues - Dean brincou

- A nossa tia costumava conversar com agente em linguas diferentes eu sempre tive mais facilidade com o italiano e Lilly com o alemão. Nunca fizemos nenhum curso.

- Ei você ta bem?

Lilly assentiu encarando o nada com as mãos ainda agarrando a beira da cama.

- To com fome - disse Dean se sentando no colchão  
>Lilly se levantou e acendeu a luz rindo<p>

- Deu pra perceber - enquanto ela estava falando o estomago de Dean roncou  
>Ela pegou na mochila duas barrinhas de cereal e deu uma pra Dean<p>

- Alguém mais quer?  
>Sam se virou de barriga pra baixo e colocou o travesseiro em cima da cabeça<p>

- Eca! - disse Ella - não sei como gasta dessas porcarias

- Como... - disse Dean de boca cheia - como duas irmas gemeas podem não gostar das mesmas coisas?

- Por que não somos identicas - disse Lilly voltando pra cama - comessando pelos nossos gostos.

- Nossa aparência,nosso geito,nossos habitos, nossa personalidade,ha e tambem tem nossos dons - comessou Ella - se você reparar, eu posso controlar o que você pensa e Lilly o que você sente.

- Ella - disse Lilly jogando um travesseiro na cara da irmã

-Droga! Vou dormir.

- Acho bom - disse Lilly chateada

Ella enterrou o rosto no travesseiro e Lilly se deitou virada de costas pra Ella.

-Vê se pensa antes de falar - pensou Lilly - você vai acabar contando nossa vida toda pra eles. Não era você que não tinha nem certeza de que queria sair de Ocala?

-Ta bom Lilly - pensou Ella – Eu pisei na bola, admito, mas agora vou dormir e você devia fazer o mesmo.

-Ve se controla a lingua

As duas ficaram em silencio. Ella logo conseguiu dormir, mas Lilly ficou encarando a porta do banheiro até as primeiras luzes do dia surgirem. Lilly estava estourando de raiva, ela não conseguia entender como Ella podia querer que ela continuasse os tratando como dois estranhos mas estava contando coisas de sua vida pra Dean.  
>Lilly se levantou da cama e foi tomar banho.<p>

Calma Lilly ela pensava Se você demosntrar sua raiva só vai piorar as coisas  
>Ela vestiu a calça jeans com uma camiseta e o tennis preto e penteou o cabelo ruivo na frente do espelho ainda controlando cada movimento e quase deu um berro quando o celular de Sam tocou no meio do silêncio mortal.<br>Lilly ficou bem quietinha dentro do banheiro escutando ele falar

- Oi - disse ele sonolento dando uma pausa pra escutar o outro lado da linha - cara ta muito cedo - outra pausa - ta, vou acordar o pessoal

Ele desligou o celular e levantou do colchão e comessou a colocar a camisa de botão por cima da blusa de malha e depois calsou os sapatos, andou calado pelo quarto e abriu a porta do banheiro. Lilly sabia que ele havia entrado, mas fingiu que não tinha reparado e continuou penteando o cabelo cumprido. Sam bateu na porta ja aberta

- Licença - disse ele só com o rosto do lado de dentro - dá trabalho?

- O que? - disse Lilly sorrindo sem sair da frente do espelho

- Seu cabelo... - Sam entrou no banheiro e pegou uma mecha do cabelo de Lilly que caia até o quadril em cachos ruivos

- É... da muito trabalho.  
>Lilly olhou rapido pra Sam e saiu do banheiro fechando a porta.<br>Dean a essa altura também estava sentado no colchão coçando os olhos

- Bom dia. - cochichou Lilly  
>Dean respondeu alguma coisa ininteligivel bocejando<p>

- Ella - disse Lilly mudando o tom de voz falando agora alto - Acorda!

Ella se virou na cama puxando o edredom pra cima da cabeça. Lilly esqueceu tudo que tinha dito pra si mesma sobre manter a calma e deu um chute na costela de Ella que levantou da cama com um grito surdo esquecendo que estava só de calcinhas com um blusão que ia até dois palmos perto dos joelhos. Dean olhou assustado e resmungou pra si.

- Acho que vou começar a tratá-lo assim.

- Ai, Lilly - Ella reclamou massageando o lugar do chute - o que deu em você?

- É carinho matinal pra Bela adormecida - disse Lilly com um sorriso sínico e depois voltando à cara seria.

Quando Sam saiu do banheiro a primeira coisa que viu foi Ella só de blusão massageando as próprias costelas, ele coçou a cabeça olhando pro chão sem graça

- Eu acho melhor você ir se trocar, Ella.

Quando ela percebeu o que estava se passando pegou a mochila e com um olhar fumegante pra Lilly e correu pra banheiro. Em vinte minutos ela saiu de banho tomado com sua calça jeans, camiseta azul e de tênis  
>Dean, tinha acabado de calçar os sapatos e na hora que Ella saiu do banheiro ele correu pra dentro batendo a porta.<p>

- Seja lá o que esteja fazendo, seja rápido Dean - Sam disse alto

- Claro mamãe - Dean gritou de dento do banheiro

Ella, Lilly e Sam estavam rindo, mas todos pararam quando ouviram um grito abafado. Sam correu pra porta abrindo-a. Lilly e Ella viraram o rosto quando viram a garota com um corte na garganta. Ela tinha toalhas brancas caídas do lado do seu corpo moribundo encharcadas com seu sangue. Dean saiu do banheiro parando do lado de Sam.

- Quem fez isso? - perguntou Ella com a voz tremula

- A pergunta não é quem mais o que. - disse Sam

- Temos que dar o fora. Se a policia chegar aqui estamos ferrados. - disse Dean

- Não podemos deixá-la aqui! - disse Lilly com a mão tapando a boca

- Tanto podemos como vamos. - disse Dean

- Aquilo não foi um grito de mulher, - disse Sam pensativo - com certeza Hänsel esteve aqui e viu a irmã desse jeito e ja foi correndo ligar pra policia o que nos dá menos de vinte minutos pra sair daqui antes que achem que fomos nós.

- Temos que ir. - disse Dean de novo a gora parecendo impaciente

Cada um pegou suas coisas e eles desceram as escadas fazendo o mínimo barulho possível, tinham manchas de sangue por todo o percurso do quarto até a recepção.  
>Eles saíram do hotel e entraram no impala e se afastaram, o mais rápido possível.<p>

O estacionamento estava vazio a não ser por uma caminhonete laranja.  
>Lilly entrou primeiro forçando um sorriso, mas quando entrou não viu sinal de qualquer forma de vida no bar que na noite anterior estivera cheio.<p>

- O Ash disse que estaria aqui? - perguntou Dean a Sam

- Disse...

Sam foi interrompido pela figura de Ash que apareceu de dentro da sala fazendo sinal para que fizessem silencio. Ele estava com a expressão perturbada e Ella sem querer olhou em seus olhos.

- Entrem aqui rápido! - sussurou ele

Dean e Sam entraram na mesma sala que na noite anterior

- Que foi? - perguntou Lilly vendo a irmã com a cabeça baixa massageando as têmporas

- Ash - foi só o que Ella conseguiu dizer sentindo muita dor de cabeça

- Que tem ele? Ella o que ta acontecendo?

- Ai! Ele está com coisas demais em mente

- O que ele está pensando, Ella? É sobre o demonio?

- Nâo... É outra coisa... Aí!

Dean saiu da sala de Ash, preocupado.

- Que ela tem? - Preguntou Dean segurando Ella pelo braço pra que ela não caísse no chão, ele olhou pro rosto dela.

Ella estava com o rosto vermelho com os olhos fechados. Ela estava de cabeça baixa controlando ao máximo pra não derramar nenhuma lagrima, ou gritar de dor ou se quer gemer, por que ela achava que isso podia deixar Lilly desesperada.

- Eu to bem! – Ela disse baixinho levantando a cabeça devagar e inspirando fundo

- Não ta não! – disse Dean a fazendo sentar de novo – você é muito durona pra uma garota.

- Ei vocês – chamou Sam baixinho de dentro da sala – venham aqui.

Dean deu apoio pra Ella se levantar e andar até a sala entrando atrás de Lilly.

Ash estava atrás do computador e falava sem parar.

-... parece que a garota estava envolvida em um pacto. Os pais dela morreram a uns cinco anos e o irmão disse que viu ela falando com um rapaz que ele nunca tinha visto antes, no dia anterior aos pais terem sido assassinados cada um com um corte profundo na jugular.

- Um pacto? – perguntou Ella com a voz falhando

- Vocês ainda não contaram pra elas? – perguntou Ash

- Não contaram o quê? – perguntou Lilly

Dean e Sam Olharam pra elas sem saber o que dizer.

As garotas não insistiram no assunto, mas aquele monte de coisas não estavam esclarecidas deixando Lilly irritada.

~*~

Estavam longe do Road House quando Lilly perguntou:

- Como vamos matar esse demônio?

- Com uma arma. – disse Sam naturalmente

As duas ficaram caladas e Dean caiu em si

- Por favor, digam que sabem atirar.

- Não sabemos.- respondeu Lilly olhando apreensiva

- Ótimo! - Dean bateu na testa e freou o carro bruscamente, ele pegou no porta-luvas um desenho da arma, colt – Este é o colt, meu pai deu essa arma ao demônio do olho amarelo logo antes de morrer. Essa é a única arma que pode matar o nosso demônio, sem ela o máximo que podemos fazer é mandá-lo pro inferno. Mas antes de tudo vocês têm que aprender a atirar!

- E vocês têm armas?

Dean rolou os olhos e as mostrou o arsenal de armas que tinham no porta-malas

- Vocês têm licença pra isso? – perguntou Ella

- Claro que não – Respondeu Sam franzindo a testa

- Não importa – disse Dean – com licença ou sem vamos parar na próxima clareira pra começar a ensinar vocês!

- Claro – disse Lilly entrando de volta no carro.

Ela estava pasma com a idéia de andar com um arsenal no porta-malas, mas animada porque ia aprender a atirar.

Dean deu a partida no carro, agora ele estava tenso e calado.

A estrada era reta e o som do carro estava desligado de modo que o único som era o ronco suave do motor e o vento entrando pelas janelas. O silencio começou a se tornar irritante e Lilly que não conseguia ficar em silencio por muito tempo colocou os fones de ouvido e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Ella que estava olhando pra janela pensativa. Logo as duas estavam dormindo.

- Dormiram – disse Sam suspirando

- Ei, cara sei que isso vai parecer... Não importa – disse ele ficando serio – não sabemos quase nada sobre elas duas. Tome cuidado! Se você parar pra pensar vai ver que eu tenho razão. Duas garotas que aparecem do nada dizendo que querem nos ajudar com a nossa vingança e se vingar de uma coisa que elas não fazem a menor idéia do que seja. Nem se elas fossem a Sra. Smith. lhes daria tanto credito assim.

Mas Sam estava convencido de que podia confiar nelas, principalmente em Lilly

- Dean você acha que eu sou perigoso?

Dean levantou uma sobrancelha e riu

- As vezes.

Os dois se calaram.

Continuaram na estrada pelo resto do dia as vezes passavam por cidades mas logo saiam delas.

Por volta das quatro horas da tarde Sam consultou o relógio.

- Quer parar pra almoçar? - perguntou a Dean

Dean olhou pra Lilly e Ella que ainda dormiam e depois pra própria barriga.

- Não. E você?

- Também não.

Depois de mais um tempo o silencio começou a incomodar Dean, principalmente agora que Sam também dormia. Ele olhou impaciente pra fora do carro procurando qualquer sinal de um lugar que pudessem parar. O sol ja estava se pondo e seria perigoso continuar na estrada em que estavam durante a noite. Ele olhou de novo pro banco de tras e quase bateu o carro quando viu que Ella agora estava acordada fitando o horizonte. O vento da estrada fazia o cabelo negro voar e o sol de fim de tarde fazia com que seus olhos tivessem uma tonalidade mais clara de repente entrou uma rajada de vento mais forte e o brilho avermelhado do cabelo de Lilly também chamou sua atenção, sem querer, com o susto ele se bateu com o radio que começou a tocar Highway to hell. Lilly e Ella olharam pra o rosto assustado de Dean e começaram a rir. Sam acordou com a "zuada" e viu, também espantado, os rostos angelicais que sorriam pra eles.

- Ei.. - disse Ella sorridente - ainda vamos demorar muito?

Lilly brincava com um de seus cachinhos ruivos quando disse

- Esse sol de fim de tarde deixa seus olhos da cor dos de Ella, Sam. São lindos.

Os dois rapazes estavam zonzos com os sorrisos delas. Dean sacudiu a cabeça numa tentativa de se desfazer da sensação.

- Vou parar aqui - disse ele se tentando se concentrar na estrada.

Ele ultrapassou o acostamento e entrou num campo aberto que devia ter um 100m² e depois havia um bosque de pinheiros enormes. Ele parou o impala a uma distância de 5m de uma das arvores.  
>Lilly e Ella saíram primeiro do carro. Ella sentou na grama, que a aquela altura da primavera estava verdinha e com pequenas flores, e inspirou fundo fechando os olhos e deixando o sol bater em seu rosto que estava sereno. Lilly ficou em pe e abriu os braçaos sentindo a brisa fria. Dean e Sam contemplaram a cena boquiabertos.<br>Em um segundo estava tudo tranqüilo, e em outro Ella ouviu a voz de Dean em sua cabeça, mas não conseguiu entender o que dizia, tentou focar-se nos pensamentos dele, mas não ouviu mais nada.  
>Frustrada abriu os olhos e perguntou baixinho<p>

- Ja podemos começar? Quero ir embora antes que anoiteça... já esta ficando frio!

Dean saiu do carro seguido por Sam eles abriram o arsenal de armas e deram uma a cada uma das garotas.  
>- Elas estão carregadas? - perguntou Lilly<br>- Sim, mas são balas de sal grosso. – respondeu Sam.

- E pra que serve o sal grosso - perguntou Ella  
>- Bem, - começou Sam - em geral e pra fantasmas...<br>Ele deu uma pausa franzindo a testa sem saber como continuar  
>- Mas como voces sao principiantes... - Dean completou com um ar de pena - e mulheres...<br>- Esta querendo dizer que acham que por sermos mulheres não somos boas atiradoras?

- disse Ella puxando o gatilho, e acertando uma arvore que estava a no mínimo seis metros de distância  
>Dean e Sam ficaram boquiabertos. Lilly estava calada olhando o sorriso radiante da irma que sempre fora melhor em mira, sempre que iam a parque de diversões a primeira fila que Ella pegava era a da barraca em que um rapaz lhes dava armas pra que acertassem um doce, e ela sempre saia com os melhores doces da barraca. Depois mais velhas Tia Rachel disse que queria colocá-las em algum esporte que as ajudassem a se defender, Ella escolheu arco e flecha e Lilly preferiu a esgrima.<br>- Você não disse que não sabia atirar ?- perguntou Dean boquiaberto  
>- Isso foi antes de você me desqualificar por ser mulher.<br>Dean olhou o sorriso dela  
>- Só se elas souberem lhe dar com facas - disse Sam pegando uma faca que tinha em seu bolso<br>Nessa hora Lilly deu dois pulinhos e bateu palmas dando um sorriso tão radiante quanto o de Ella  
>- Bom pelo menos isso eu sei fazer - disse ela tirando a faca da mão de Sam. Jogou a faca pra cima e pegou-a pelo cabo, ainda no ar. Ela se abaixou e apontou a faca pra Sam como se estivesse o chamando para briga, Dean pegou outra faca que estava em cima do carro e jogou-a pro irmão. Sam ficou parado olhando o sorriso de Lilly que de repente se desfez, ela atacou e ele se desviou rápido.<br>- Bom, mas essa foi sorte de principiante.  
>O combate demorou pouco, Ella e Dean riam encostados no carro enquanto viam eles tentando atingir ao outro sem ferir. Eles estavam indo em direção as arvores. Lilly não atacava Sam ela só se desviava da faca e tentava pega-la até que Sam foi com tudo pra cima dela e predeu-a de costas para uma arvore com a faca em punho à um centímetros do rosto dela<p>

- Nao diria principiante se fosse você - disse ele  
>Lilly abriu um sorriso e olhando pra faca de Sam, ela o derrubou e tomou sua faca. Agora Sam estava deitado no chão e Lilly estava de joelho ao seu lado com uma faca na garganta e a outra no peito.<br>- Ainda bem que você nao é!  
>Ela se levantou e andou ate Dean lhe entregando as duas facas<br>- E então tem alguma coisa que vocês não saibam? - perguntou Dean  
>- Na verdade eu não faço a menor idéia de como manusear uma faca - disse Ella<br>- Nem eu, uma arma.  
>- Como você não faz idéia de como manusear uma faca se sua irmã...- Dean parou e olhou pra o irmão que vinha perplexo pra junto deles - você sabe<br>- Bem...- suspirou Ella - cada uma sempre teve uma habilidade diferente, e nunca achamos que fossemos um dia ter que aplicá-las, então nunca vimos necessidade de ensinar uma pra outra.  
>-O.K! - disse Dean dando uma das facas pra Ella - fique na minha frente e segure a faca como se quisesse atacar alguma coisa - Ella se abaixou e segurou a faca em punho com as duas mãos. - Não - disse Dean indo ate ela e concertando-a - Você tem que pegar na faca desse jeito - ele tirou uma das mãos dela que seguravam a faca - A outra mão tem que estar preparada pra tentar segurar o seu adversário, assim - ele pegou a mão dela e a colocou aberta junto ao seu corpo.A pulsação dela aumentou neste mesmo segundo, ela fitou os olhos claros de Dean que brilhavam, no segundo seguinte ela desviou dele e olhou para Lilly que aprendia com Sam como atirar. Sam ria do jeito atrapalhado de Lilly.<br>- Não, serio eu to parecendo uma palhaça aqui tentando segurar essa arma - disse Lilly botando a língua de fora.

- Não atire ainda, só mire aquela arvore - dizia ele rindo  
>- Que árvore? - perguntava ela<br>Lilly estava completamente atrapalhada com o dedo a um centímetro do gatilho  
>- Não, não, não... - falou Ella largando a faca e correndo na direção de Lilly, mas já era tarde ela atirou.<br>Logo em seguida eles ouviram um grito, de dor, de medo,aquele grito que pra quem escuta, dá aquele arrepio na espinha, o frio na barriga. Os quatro se entreolharam e correram ate a floresta.  
>À aquela altura ja estava escuro.<br>- Ei, ei, ei. Esperem. - disse Dean voltando pro carro - Vou chegar o carro mais perto com o farol aceso.  
>- Eu tenho uma lanterna pequena aqui - disse Lilly - vou logo na frente.<br>- Eu vou com ela - disse Sam  
>- Ella fique ai pra marcar o lugar onde eles entraram - disse Dean<br>Ella ficou parada na margem da floresta vendo os dois desaparecerem na escuridão.  
>- Tem alguém ai - gritou Lilly quando já estavam dentro da floresta<br>- Já estamos muito dentro da floresta é melhor voltarmos  
>- Não.<br>Sam segurou o braço de Lilly  
>- Sua bateria não vai durar muito tempo, temos que voltar. Seja lá o que gritou não esta mais aqui.<br>- Eu não vou ser responsável por outra morte - berrou ela chorando - Você responderia a qualquer coisa se estivesse agonizando?  
>Sam ficou calado por um instante e se lembrou da imagem de Jessica presa ao teto do quarto pegando fogo.<br>- Voce não teve culpa da morte dos seus pais.  
>- Não estou falando dos meus pais... Nem da tia Rachel, nem do Leo. Eu sei que alguma coisa os matou, mas não fui eu.<br>- Então, do que voce esta falando?  
>Lilly suspirou.<br>- Tem um esqueiro? - Sam pegou o esqueiro do bolso dele e o entregou a Lilly que rasgou um pedaço da camisa e enrolou na ponta de um galho depois acendeu o esqueiro e queimou o pano fazendo uma toxa - Estou falando de Raphael. - ela olhou seria pra Sam que fransia a testa sem entender - Ele foi meu melhor amigo da quarta serie ate o terceiro ano, todos os nossos amigos diziam que íamos casar ter filhos e nunca em seis anos ele tinha mencionado isso pra mim. Ate setembro de 2001. Estávamos sentados na calçada conversando e de repente ele começou a ficar estranho e insinuar algumas coisas e quando eu olhei seu rosto ele me beijou. Eu fui infantil e empurrei-o pra longe de mim. Ele ficou chateado e saiu. Me passou tantas coisas pela cabeça naquela hora, mas eu podia ter esperado ele chegar ao outro lado da rua pra gritar o nome dele. O problema e que na hora eu não pensei nisso só pensei que não queria perder o meu melhor amigo por causa daquela bobagem. Acontece que quando eu o gritei, ele olhou pra mim e foi atropelado. O motorista não parou pra dar socorro, eu vi ele se arrastando ate a calçada do outro lado da rua eu corri ate ele mas já era tarde a ultima coisa que eu ouvi ele dizer foi : Espero que um dia alguem te ame como eu te amei. Eu tentei limpar a ferida enorme em sua testa, disse que se ele acordasse eu casaria com ele e teria filhos que ele poderia escolher os nomes, mas nada mudou o fato de que so havia um corpo em meus braços e nada mais.  
>Lilly agora olhava seria para o nada.<p>

Ella e Dean olhavam ansiosos a escuridão a sua frente, eles esperavam calados a volta dos irmãos.  
>- Droga! - cuspiu Dean<br>- O que?  
>- Wendigo. Como não pensei nisso antes<br>- O que é Dean?  
>- Ella preste atenção, você não pode entrar em pânico.<br>- Dean você já esta me deixando em pânico...  
>- Um wendigo e uma criatura que vive na floresta, eles se alimentam de carne humana e conseguem imitar as nossas voses<br>- Ai meu Deus, Lilly e Sam, temos que ir lá!  
>- Não podemos e alem do mais o Sammy sabe se virar...<br>- Dean me escute. - Ella olhou nos olhos de Dean e apenas pensou e ele começou a ouvir a voz dela em sua mente. -"Dean, Lilly não vai deixar Sam tirá-los daquela floresta se não acharem quem gritou. Ela se acha responsável por uma morte e não quer ser responsável por outra. Por favor... " - Dean, olhou espantando as lagrimas que rolavam do rosto de Ella.  
>- Lilly é a única coisa que eu tenho na vida, não posso perdê-la<br>- Acredite. Sei como é isso.  
>- O que foi que aconteceu? Quero dizer, com seus pais?<br>Dean suspirou  
>- Eu tinha quatro anos quando o Sammy nasceu. Ele tinha apenas seis meses quando nossa mãe morreu queimada no teto do quarto dele. Desde então meu pai começou a cassar coisas paranormais, e eu e o Sam estamos nessa vida desde sempre. Tive que cuidar do Sam a vida inteira enquanto o papai ia caçar, até um ano atrás quando eles tiveram uma discussão e Sam disse que ia pra Stanford estudar direito. Logo depois o papai saiu pra caçar e desapareceu por duas semanas. Fui atrás do Sam porque tive medo de ir sozinho. Sam estava noivo, ou sei lá o que, de uma garota chamada Jessica que ele conheceu lá na universidade. Demorou muito pra eu convencer ele à sair de lá. Ele foi comigo mais disse que ia ter que voltar depois pra resolver alguma coisa. Quando ele voltou Jessica morreu do mesmo jeito que a mamãe. - ele olhou pra Ella pesarosamente<br>Ella ficou calada por um minuto e depois o abraçou.  
>- Não sabia que isso te deixava tão mal.<br>Dean correspondeu o abraço.  
>- Roqueira, entende de carro, me entende e ainda por cima é linda - disse Dean - Que casar comigo?<p>

- Quem sabe, em Las Vegas?  
>Os dois riram e se encostaram no carro de novo.<br>- Você acha que quando matarmos o demônio nossos pais vão voltar? - perguntou Ella  
>- Desculpe, mas você está falando com um caçador e não com um diretor de cinema.<br>Ella sorriu estava com muito medo por a sua irmã está  
>dentro de uma floresta escura e com um tal de wendigo por perto. Foi então que se lembrou do sonho que teve na noite passada. Um sonho que trouxe uma lembrança que jamais imaginara, e que nunca mais iria esquecer um sonho que trouxe<br>uma saudade agonizante e que trouxe também a coisa que ela mais odiava na vida, a coisa responsável por ter tirado dela tudo o que ela mais amava por duas vezes seguidas, e não permitiria que fizesse isso com mais ninguém.

-Dean- Ella parou e respirou fundo, o ar úmido da floresta-Eu não sei se você reparou que na noite passada,  
>nos acordamos no meio da noite.. de um jeito só um pouquinho diferente.<p>

-Só um pouquinho?- Disse Dean sarcástico- Lilly deu um grito que poderia ter acordados todos do hotel se a maioria dos hospedes não parecessem tão bêbados, e você...Bom, você se jogou em cima de mim- Dean sorriu torto de um modo sedutor.

Ella olhou para ele incrédula e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Não! Eu não me joguei em cima de você, eu cai em cima de você, oque é bem diferente! Mas não se preocupe  
>Dean Winchester, eu nunca me jogaria em cima de você! Mas vamos continuar com o que realmente importa- Ella parecia levemente irritada com o comentário totalmente fora de hora dele, e voltando a olhar para dentro<br>da floresta escura, continuou- Eu e Lilly, somos muito unidas, sabe desde pequenas, Tia Rachel dizia que essa ligação toda que temos é apenas porque somos gêmeas. Mas eu acho que é mais do que isso. Naquela noite depois que vocês dois desmaiarem na cama, nos ainda demoramos um pouco para pegar no sono, e quando eu finalmente  
>consegui dormir, eu tive um sonho que no começo foi perfeito, e por incrível que pareça Lilly também estava tendo o mesmo sonho. Era tão estranho Dean, era como era como se nos duas estivéssemos voltado no tempo e nos vendo<br>de frente, junto com a minha a minha famí tão bonito, Só que derrepente um homem aparece, e começa a falar com agente.

- Um homem?Que homem?O que foi que ele disse?  
>Ella voltou os olhos da densa e escura para Dean<p>

- Era ele. O demônio do olho amarelo. Ele disse que estávamos nos metendo em algo que não era da nossa conta e que se pularmos fora agora, ele poderia nos poupar como poupou o meu irmão por um tempo...- Seu olhar mais uma vez se  
>voltou para floresta em busca de algum sinal de Lilly e Sam.- Ou então.. sei lá, com um simples gesto Lilly começou a<br>se contorcer de dor, eu não sei o que aconteceu, talvez eu deva ter bloqueado o sonho e então eu acordei com o grito  
>de Lilly e foi por isso que eu cai em cima de vossa majestade, e eu já lhe pedi desculpas.<p>

-Em italiano.  
>- Sim, mas não deixa de ser desculpas.<br>-Você é complicada em?  
>Ella não se limitou a olhá-lo.<br>Depois de um silencio que pareceu uma eternidade Dean perguntou.  
>- E você vai obedecê-lo?<br>Ella o olhou com um meio sorriso nos lábios.  
>- É claro que não!Eu não vou deixar que ele faça mal a mais ninguém, Nenhuma acriança vai crescer órfã de pai e<br>mãe como eu cresçi por causa dele. Ele nos amaldiçoou com esses dons horríveis. Você pode ter certeza eu ainda  
>vou ver aqueles olhos amarelos escurecerem.<br>-Eu concordo com você, mas se quiser matar ele, entra na fila, porque o primeiro tiro vai ser meu.  
>- Eu não me importo se vai se eu, você, Lilly ou Sam que ai dar o primeiro tiro, mas eu vou está lar.<br>-Você sabe que vai ser difícil né?. Ele se esconde muito bem e o padrão de vida de um caçador não é muito o estilo  
>de garotas.<br>- O que você quer dizer?  
>-Eu quero dizer que essa vida é cheia de desconfortos, motéis baratos, comida ruim, horas na estrada de um lugar a<br>outro do pais, nomes falsos, identidades falsas, violência.  
>- Então mais uma vez Dean Winchester está me desqualificando por ser mulher. Pois saiba o senhor que eu sou muito<br>adaptável, eu não tenho frescura, eu gosto do velho e bom rock in roll, da infinita highway e eu sempre quis viver as  
>margens dá lei Então eu sugiro que o senhor comece a engolir as suas palavras machistas, porque você vai se impressionar.<br>Depois de dar uma risadinha Ella olhou o relógio

- Ham, e-eu não quis dizer isso eu só queria dizer que – Dean começou a tentar se explicar mas logo foi cortado.  
>- Ok , esqueça. Olha, eu prometi a mim mesma que se depois de vinte minutos eles não aparecessem, eu iria atrás<br>deles. Já se passaram meia hora desde que eles saíram, e não voltaram, não mandaram nem se quer um sinal de fumaça.  
>Eu não vou mais ficar aqui esperando... - Ella foi interrompida pela voz de Sam que vinha de dentro da floresta<br>- Dean! - gritou ele - me ajude.  
>Dean correu na direção que vinha a vós de Sam. Eles voltaram carregando Lilly sustentando-a pelos braços.<br>- O que houve - perguntou Ella abrindo a porta do carro para que os rapazes colocassem a irmã lá dentro.  
>- Aconteceu muito rápido! - Disse Sam limpando o sangue da testa de Lilly - ela tinha acabado de me contar sobre o que aconteceu com um amigo dela chamado Raphael, logo em seguida a voz dela ficou esquisita e ela comessou a dizer que era pra eu ficar longe dela ou iria morrer e enquanto ela falava esse corte se abria na testa dela. Depois disso não entendi o que aconteceu. Uma fumaça de demônio passou por dentro dela mas não á possuiu mas ela caiu desacordada.<br>- Corte na testa? - Ella olhou para irmã que estava com a cabeça deitada no colo de Sam. - É igual ao que estava na testa de Raphael quando ele morreu.  
>- Ei, espera... - disse Dean- você disse fumaça de demônio?<br>Sam assentiu. Dean estava dando uma ré em direção à estrada, ele freou, e olhou pra Sam.  
>- Tem enxofre na roupa dela?<br>Sam assentiu mais uma vez pegando o posinho amarelo em cima do casaco que Lilly usava  
>- Aconteceu exatamente como no dia em que voltamos pra Lawrence que a nossa mãe destruiu aquele potergaste. Só não acredito que o demônio tenha se destruído junto com o espirito de Raphael. - ele olhou cegamente o rosto ferido de Lilly e pediu pra que ela ficasse bem.<br>Ella colocou a mão sobre os olhos e começou a rezar.  
>" Deus, sei que Lilly tem raiva do senhor, proteja ela, minha irmã é tudo que eu tenho."<br>Ella continuou com as mãos sobre o rosto enquanto Dean dirigia serio e calado. Ele apenas pegou a mão da garota e a beijou.  
>- Eu podia lhe dizer agora que vai ficar tudo bem. Mas a única coisa que eu posso falar é que se não ficar estaremos aqui pra te apoiar!<br>Ella sorriu por trás das lagrimas e olhou pra Dean agradecendo.  
>Eles pararam em frente a um hospital. Ella saiu do carro e abriu a porta de trás pra que Sam saísse carregando Lilly.<br>Eles chegaram na recepção do hospital e logo em seguida Ella estava entrando em uma sala de cirurgia com a irmã desacordada sobre uma maca, haviam com elas dois enfermeiros que levavam a maca e um médico que ia a frente deles.  
>Dean e Sam estavam nervosos sentados na sala de espera ao lado da porta por onde os destinos de suas vidas haviam acabado de entrar.<br>- E agora? - perguntou Dean  
>- Não vai acontecer absolutamente nada, ela vai ficar bem - disse Sam mais como um consolo a si próprio do que uma resposta a Dean.<br>Os dois estavam entrando em pânico com a demora, Sam andava de um lado para o outro enquanto Dean estava sentado com os joelhos afastados e os cotovelos apoiados no braço da cadeira.  
>- O que será que tá acontecendo lá dentro? - falou Dean se encostando na cadeira e soltando um suspiro nervoso.<br>Mais vinte minutos e Ella saiu com uma expressão cansada.  
>- Ela esta bem! - disse Ella se jogando na cadeira ao lado de Dean e encostando a cabeça em seu ombro Sam se sentou ao lado dela e afagou os cabelos cumpridos.<br>- Me desculpe, eu não devia ter me afastado tanto!  
>- Esta tudo bem - disse Ella fechando os olhos - não aconteceu nada.<br>Dean ouvia calado e tentava controlar os pensamentos para que Ella não visse o quanto ele estava desesperado com a simples idéia de acontecer alguma coisa com uma das duas. Ele estava cada vez mais afeiçoado á elas.  
>- Não precisa se controlar tanto... - Ella falou na mente de Dean - apesar de não gostar disso tanto quanto você também começo a achar que ter encontrado vocês foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu a mim e a minha irmã também! - Ella fechou os olhos e ficou esperando.<br>Alguns minutos depois um enfermeiro saiu trazendo Lilly numa cadeira de rodas. Lilly estava com a aparência completamente normal a não ser pelo curativo que lhe cobria a testa.  
>- Eu sou uma completa desleixada! - ela resmungou.<br>Ella correu até a irmã e pegou seu rosto entre as mãos e deu vários beijinhos nas bochechas de Lilly.  
>- Nunca mais me de um susto desses!<br>Sam sorriu pela primeira vez desde que chagaram naquele hospital, ele fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na parede. Dean foi até o enfermeiro e assumiu o controle da cadeira de rodas.  
>- Ela tem que ficar em repouso nas próximas cinco horas - disse o enfermeiro se dirigindo á Ella - nada de caminhadas. Se ela sentir dor nos pontos pode dar um analgésico e daqui à três semanas ela tem que vir para tirar os pontos.<br>Ella assentiu e foi até a recepção pegar os documentos de Lilly.  
>Dean foi guiando a cadeira em que Lilly estava sentada.<br>- Vai se acostumando - disse ele á Lilly - essa vida é assim mesmo.  
>Lilly deu um sorriso enquanto ele dava apoio pra que ela se levantasse.<br>Ella e Sam olhavam os dois conversando e sorriam sem perceber.  
>- Queria me desculpar pela noite passada. Não era minha intenção... OK, era minha intenção te chatear.<br>- Se infantilidade matasse... - disse Lilly se apoiando nos ombros dele e rindo  
>Ella olhou pra Sam, muito mais alto que ela e encostou a cabeça no braço dele<br>- Esses dois... Nunca vi duas pessoas tão cabeça dura.  
>Sam olhou com cara de sono pra Ella<br>- Perto do Dean, a Lilly é a pessoa mais compreensiva do planeta.  
>Dean transferiu o peso de Lilly para os braços de Sam e foi pegar o carro e estaciona-lo mais perto da porta do hospital.<br>Sam ajudou Lilly a entrar no carro e foi se sentar no banco de carona

- O que realmente aconteceu? - perguntou Lilly ajeitando o cabelo para que ficasse na frente do curativo – Eu definitivamente não engoli a história que o emfermeiro me contou. Eu sou desastrada mas a minha vida toda eu andei nessas trilhas dentro de florestas e concerteza isso não é um corte que se tem quando se tropeça num galho.  
>- Não sabemos direito- disse Sam - do que você se lembra?<br>- Eu lembro de ter contado a você sobre Raphael e logo depois ficou tudo escuro e eu lembro de ouvir você dizendo que não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo, em seguida senti cheiro de enxofre e alguma coisa me cortando como se quisesse tirar alguma coisa de dentro de mim e depois só lembro de ter acordado naquela maca de hospital.  
>Sam fitava a estrada escura e demorou, o que pareceu, uma eternidade pra responder.<br>- Quando você me ouviu dizer que não estava entendendo é porque você foi... possuida por Raphael e ele começou a dizer que ia te levar embora e que era pra eu me afastar de você porque ele era seu dono... E quando você sentiu algo te dilacerar e tirar algo de dentro de você e o cheiro de enxofre foi um demônio que arrancou Raphael de dentro de você o matou, isso de certa forma salvou sua vida. Só não sabemos porquê.  
>Lilly cobria a boca com a mão<br>- É possível matar alguém que já esta morto?  
>- Vocês ainda têm muita coisa á aprender. - disse Dean<p>

- E agora? – perguntou Ella – Vocês tem certeza de que ele esta morto?

- Quem sabe... – disse Dean – talvez o demonio não tenha matado ele, talvez tenha, o que importa agora é que Lilly está viva e por hora à salvo.

Seis meses se passaram e eles continuavam pesquisando sobre o que podia ter acontecido. Dean e Sam Levaram Lilly e Ella até a casa de Bobby que adorou as irmãs. Elas cozinhavam e ajudavam os trs rapazes com as investigações. As vezes Dean e Sam saiam para caçar demonios, durante semanas e elas ficavam em casa com Bobby que as ensinava coisas sobre exorcismo, fantasmas, armas. Lilly comessou a treinar suas abilidades e descobriu que era capaz de transferir as dores dos outros pra sí. Eles estavam cada vez mais amigos uns dos outros e Bobby já havia se tornado uma pai.


	2. Chapter 2

Supernatural*

O dia amanheceu e Dean e Sam sairam para o café. Só pra variar Dean pediu o tradicional hambúrguer com bacon enquanto Sam estava procurando por informações sobre criaturas sobrenaturais quando encontrou o caso que se destacou.

- Dean, olha isso. – disse Sam virando o notebook

- Você não desgrudou deste computador a noite toda. Vai acabar desmaiando, de sono, por ai. – Sam rolou os olhos e ignorou o irmão.

- Parece que o demônio do olho amarelo provocou outro incêndio, desta vez em Ocala.

- Deixa eu ver - disse Dean virando o notebook pra si e começou a ler - As irmãs Lilly e Ella estão em estado de choque depois do incidente que provocou a morte de seu irmão mais velho, Leo Brown, e sua Tia, Rachel Brown. Elas estavam na faculdade na hora que aconteceu, e dizem que a casa estava em condições perfeitas que não havia nada que pudesse ter causado um incêndio.

- Agora veja isso - Disse Sam mudando a pagina da web. Havia Agora na tela a foto de dois bebezinhos e do lado a manchete dizia:

"Lilly e Ella duas bebês de três meses que sobreviveram ao incêndio que matou seu pai e sua mãe salvas pelo irmão de sete anos."

Lilly e Ella duas irmãs que foram escolhidas pelo demônio do olho amarelo, assim como Sam.

Apesar de serem gêmeas não eram idênticas. Lilly, uma morena de cabelos avermelhados com cachos grossos, alta de olhos pretos como uma noite sem lua, tinha o dom de controlar a visão e as emoções dos outros. E Ella também morena alta de cabelos ondulados que pendiam pretos até o meio das costas. Ella tinha olhos castanhos escuros tão penetrantes que liam todos os pensamentos pensamentos de qualquer um. As irmãs tinham uma ligação tão forte que conseguiam se comunicar por pensamento.

As duas estavam abaladas com a morte da tia e de seu irmão mais velho. Ella assumira um papel protetor à Lilly que sempre foi mais frágil e emotiva. Elas estavam sufocadas com todos aqueles repórteres locais, os policiais e bombeiros sempre fazendo perguntas como se suspeitassem que elas pudessem ser as assassinas. Haviam dois repórteres, em especial, que não paravam de persegui-las fazer perguntas indiscretas.

- Eu não agüento mais esses dois! – disse Lilly batendo o telefone no gancho

- Da próxima deixa que eu atendo. Aqueles dois abusados pensam que são o que?.

Elas ouviram o telefone tocar novamente.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh, que ódio! – gritou Lilly entregando o telefone a Ella

-Olha aqui – atendeu Ella, irritada – acho bom vocês pararem de ligar ou vão acabar na cadeia! Eu estou falando sério.

_Calma... juramos que não queremos nada demais só investigar mais sobre o caso e... Não vamos tomar nem meia hora._

Ella pensou por um minuto

- Tá, mas se depois disso, vocês continuarem, eu juro que a policia vai ficar sabendo.

Então estaremos ai em vinte minutos!

- Vinte minutos? – Ella protestou, mas ele já havia desligado

- Vão chegar em vinte minutos? – perguntou Lilly irritada

- Pois é! – Ella torceu a boca - vou trocar de roupa. Se eles chegarem você atende.

Lilly se esparramou no sofá e ficou a ouvindo bater as portas.

Depois de algum tempo ouviram a campainha soar

- JÁ CHEGARAM? – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo

Lilly foi atender a porta.

- Oi – disseram ela e Dean com um sorriso torto

- Oi. – Disse Sam que tinha cabelos castanhos cobrindo os olhos.

Enquanto se cumprimentavam Ella chegou com uma caneca de sorvete na mão e olhando para o relógio disse

-Pontuais hein! - disse Ella sarcástica. - entrem logo quanto mais cedo começarem mais cedo terminam.

Eles entraram e se sentaram no sofá. Ella veio logo atrás e se sentou no chão de frente pra eles, enquanto Lilly foi pegar um casaco.

Ella olhava os rostos sérios dos rapazes que estavam sentados à sua frente queria saber um pouco mais sobre eles então olhou nos olhos do mais alto que tinha a expressão um tanto preocupada.

Ella viu tanta magoa e tristeza quando olhou nos olhos de Sam. Viu o lamento de uma vida sofrida que ele não queria ter vivido. Depois, abismada com tanto sofrimento passando aos olhos de Dean viu a mesma magoa, mas de uma forma estranhamente parecida com o que sentia quando pensava em sua tia e seu irmão.

- Ella - pensou Lilly enquanto vestia o moletom - eles não são realmente repórteres, são?

- Não – respondeu Ella, em voz alta, distraída

- O que? – perguntaram os dois rapazes ao mesmo tempo

- Nada. Podem começar logo? - disse Ella voltando a si.

-Bem – disse o mais alto – Meu nome é... – hesitou pensando em dizer um nome falso, mas depois percebeu que não havia motivos pra isso – Meu nome é Sam e esse é... Meu irmão Dean.

- Er... – disse Dean sem graça –

- Então – disse Dean – Onde vocês estavam na hora do incêndio?

– Estávamos voltando da faculdade. – Lilly disse impaciente.

- Sabem se sua tia ou seu irmão viram coisas estranhas antes de morrerem?- perguntou Sam

- Ou se a casa estava com algum problema como luzes piscando cheiro de enxofre?- disse Dean começando a se empolgar

- Já respondemos essas perguntas. A casa não tinha nenhum problema nas instalações

-_ Lilly_ - pensou Ella -_ eles são caçadores de anormalidades e não repórteres, e acham que o que matou nossos pais e a nossa tia foi o demônio que eles perseguem a mais tempo, que também matou a mãe e o pai deles. Eles o chamam de... Que criatividade... Demônio do olho amarelo._

- Quem é demônio do olho amarelo? – disse Lilly em vos alta sem querer

Dean e Sam ficaram sem reação ao ouvir aquilo. Como aquela garota que nem os conhecia sabia do Demônio?

- Lilly! – Ella a repreendeu.

- Como vocês sabem? – perguntou Sam aos sussurros

-Ah não mais uma paranormal! - pensou Dean rolando os olhos

- Uma não. Duas! - respondeu Ella.

- Sabemos quem vocês são. Tudo que fazem, e que "Sammy" também é "paranormal" – disse Lilly - Queremos vingar tudo de mais precioso que ele nos tirou.

- E sabemos que vocês também querem.

A princípio os garotos estavam assustados, mas Lilly passou à eles uma confiança muito grande nelas enquanto, Ella mostrava aos dois tudo que o demônio já havia feito de ruim para as pessoas a volta delas. Quando Dean viu o quanto às garotas sofreram, instintivamente concordou em ajudá-las.

- Muito bem. – disse Ella

- Qual de vocês fez isso?

- Isso o que? – perguntaram as duas num tom sarcástico

- Ouvir coisas não é muito legal! – disse Dean arfando

Ella deu risadas vendo que o garoto que se fazia de machão estava amarelo de medo.

- O bonitão vai amarelar agora?

- Ta de brincadeira comigo? – disse Dean voltando a ficar ereto no sofá – Não sou de amarelar, ta! É só que...

- Ta sei! Então, vocês topam? – disse Lilly

Era estranho e agradável proposta que estava diante deles. Por um lado duas garotas pedindo a ajuda deles, mas por outro lado duas estranhas que tinham poderes.

- Er... - Sam gaguejou se ajeitando também - Podem nos dar um tempo pra pensar?

- Cara, isso não é um pedido de casamento. - Disse Lilly rindo da cara dele - e tem mais não vão querer duas garotas indefesas por aí caçando um demônio, vão?

- Vocês têm vinte e quatro horas até sairmos daqui. - Disse Ella abrindo a porta pra eles saírem.

Os dois saíram do prédio sem olhar pra trás. O hotel em que estavam, era ao lado direito do que as garotas estavam "morando" desde o incêndio.

-Dean - disse Sam quando chegaram no quarto - acha que é ruim levar elas com a gente?

- Cara elas são duas malucas com poderes.

- Mas vai ser bem pior que elas fiquem por ai com sede de vingança.

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar com você...

- Mas...

- Não tem, mas, cara. Concordo que elas venham com a gente. E você?

Sam olhou confuso pro irmão.  
>- Também.<p>

As três da manha o telefone do apartamento de Lilly e Ella tocou.

- Que droga - disse Lilly acordando mal humorada - que horas são hein?

- Sei lá - disse Ella - atende logo essa porcaria.

- Lilly, falando. Quem é?

- Oi, Lilly é o Sam.

-Ah, claro. Oi Sam.

- Desculpa ligar assim, mas queremos que venham com a gente.

- Pra onde? São três horas da manhã.

- Desculpa, mas tinha que ser agora temos que ver uma pessoa que pode nos ajudar a achar o demônio.

-Ah entendi.

- Então vão com agente?

- Ta vou acordar... tentar acordar a Ella. Que horas vocês vêm?

- Assim que acabarem de se arrumar desçam. Não precisam trazer nada. Tchau.

- Tchau.

Lilly não conseguia parar de pensar em como seria sair da cidade pela primeira vez em 23 anos. Já Ella tinha muito receio de estar na companhia de dois estranhos.  
>Ella também queria sair da cidade, mas se sentia presa a tudo que tinham vivido na cidade. Elas tinham passado a vida toda ali e Ella considerava uma perda sair da cidade. Ocala era a cidade onde tudo tinha acontecido, pensava Ella, não podia deixar tudo de lado desse jeito. E Lilly estava, mais que ninguém, ciente disso. Pensou em fugir várias vezes antes de acordar Ella, mas amava demais a irmã pra abandoná-la sozinha, ainda mais depois do que tinha acabado de acontecer.<p>

- Ella! - disse Lilly sacudindo a irmã

- Quem era? - perguntou Ella caçando os olhos enquanto levantava da cama

- Era o Sam. Ele disse pra arrumarmos poucas coisas, que ele viria nos buscar.

Lilly viu Ella baixar a cabeça olhando pro chão.

- Ella, por favor - disse Lilly sentando do lado da irmã – vamos, não me diga que vai desistir agora. A gente tem a oportunidade de achar quem matou nossos pais, a tia Rachel e o Leo. Além, de saber quem nós somos de verdade, de onde vêm esses poderes. Vivemos esse tempo todo fingindo que acreditávamos no que tia Rachel contava e se não fosse pelo respeito que tínhamos por ela já saberíamos de onde eles vêm. Por favor, não jogue essa oportunidade pro alto. Não temos mais nada a perder, nem a que nos apegar aqui.

- Tem razão. - disse Ella num suspiro - Vamos.

As duas deram um sorriso e se levantaram.  
>Elas não tinham muito que arrumar então pegaram só um pijama e enfiaram numa bolsa com carteiras de identidade celulares escovas de dente, Lilly e Ella só tinham a roupa que estavam no dia do incêndio e os casacos de couro que Leo lhes tinha dado de aniversário. Lilly vestiu uma calça jeans e sua camisa de botão verde escura com o casaco de couro vinho e Ella quase igual só que a camisa branca e o casaco cinza.<p>

- Acho que estamos prontas. - disse Ella abrindo a porta enquanto Lilly deixava um recado pra camareira dizendo que iriam sair por uns dias.

- É já podemos ir.

Elas desceram pra portaria e já encontraram Dean e Sam encostados no carro. Quando Dean as viu se desencostou do carro e levantou as mãos.

- Graças a Deus. Achei que ia fazer meu aniversário de sessenta anos aqui.

Lilly e Ella deram risada da cara dele e entraram no fundo do carro. Dean e Sam sentaram na frente, e Dean como sempre no volante.

- Vamos? – perguntou Dean apertando o volante – Pode ir.

Quando ouviu Sam, Dean ligou o som, com sua fita do ACDC.

- Eu amo essa música. - disse Ella sacudindo a cabeça no ritmo do solo de "Back in Black"( .com/watch?v=h44LIiaZhHE ) enquanto Lilly acompanhava cantando

- O mundo está perdido com esses roqueiros! – disse Sam tirando o cabelo dos olhos

- Não acredito que você não gosta – Lilly olhou indignada – como alguém pode não gostar de rock?.

- Tem muita gente com bom senso por ai que não escuta esse tipo de breguice anos oitenta.

- Veremos quem tem mau gosto aqui - respondeu Lilly desafiadora.

Os vidros estavam abertos e o vento estava entrando, fazendo o cabelo comprido de Lilly voar exalando o cheiro gostoso de maça do seu shampoo.  
>A musica estava cada vez mais alta pra Sam e ele não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada além da musica.<p>

- Ta bom, Lilly já pode parar - disse ele tapando os ouvidos.

Lilly deu uma risada.

- Viu que não é tão ruim assim.- De repente ela parou e ficou seria - como sabia que era eu?

- Vamos dizer que você tem certo poder de persuasão e eu já tinha reparado isso.

Lilly agora estava seria e prendeu o cabelo num coque, pensativa.

- Também reparei que arruma seu cabelo de acordo com o seu humor.

- É isso é verdade. - concordou Ella percebendo o ponto que a conversa tinha chegado

- Ei pombinhos, vamos parando ai com a babação antes que eu vomite. - disse Dean.

Sam deu um tapa na cabeça de Dean quando falou aquilo que as meninas se assustaram com o baque.

- Cala a boca! - disse Sam quando Dean alisava o lugar da pancada

Todos estavam calados agora, Dean não tirava os olhos da estrada e Ella não tirava os olhos de Dean. Lilly também reparou isso, na verdade Lilly estava prestando atenção em tudo que estava acontecendo no carro, cada sentimento, cada emoção que passava pelo coração de cada um e em especial o de Sam. Lilly estava realmente intrigada com a semelhança entre ela e o rapaz.

Teve dois momentos em que Sam olhou pelo retrovisor o rosto de Lilly pensativo que ao perceber que estava sendo admirada tentou se concentrar em outra coisa.

Ella por outro lado estava interessada nos pensamentos de outra pessoa. Ela Fitava Dean e ficava revirando cada pensamento que tinha lido dele na noite anterior. Dean, assim como Sam pra Lilly, era pra Ella como um espelho. Ella podia se ver nele, sempre preocupado com o irmão mais novo, sempre pensando nas coisas o mais ajustadas o possível pra que Sam não se machucasse.

Eles conversaram e riram. Dean já estava menos desconfiado e ate considerava a idéia de as garotas caçarem com eles. Sam estava encantado com as duas e ria do jeito atrapalhado de Lilly. Eles pararam pra comer hambugers em uma lanchonete na estrada. As garotas ficaram espantadas ao ver como os dois comiam. Ja era quase noite quando Dean disse:

- Já estamos quase no Road House! - disse desacelerando.

- Olha, muito obrigada. - disse Ella num suspiro.

- Pelo que? - perguntou Sam

- Por nos tirar daquela vida - disse Ella hesitando em continuar aquele assunto

- Ela quer dizer que estamos felizes por ter a oportunidade de saber quem nós somos- Lilly falou com convicção pra que Ella não tivesse mais duvidas de que estava mais feliz ali que em Ocala.

- Se querem saber de uma coisa não tem o que agradecer.- disse Dean - não custou absolutamente nada e sinceramente é ótimo ter outra companhia que não seja meu irmão que peida a cada dois minutos.

- A pesar de eu não concordar com a ultima parte - disse Sam - concordo que e bom ter vocês aqui!

As garotas estavam encantadas com o jeito como os dois as estavam tratando.  
>Mas encatadas pra Lilly ainda não era a palavra certa.<br>Lilly sempre foi muito mais emotiva que Ella. Ella odiava isso e dizia que Lilly devia controlar as emoções e não deixar que elas à controlassem. Lilly se apaixonava, sofria sentia pena muito mais fácil que Ella que sempre foi mais seria e fechada, não se deixava abater tão fácil. Então agora o que pra Ella era só o encanto, pra Lilly era bem querer.

Enquanto Lilly fazia especulações Dean foi desacelerando até parar na frente de um bar no meio da estrada construído com madeira e com um letreiro enorme de neon que formavam duas palavras que Lilly demorou a entender.

- Aí está o Road House. O bar mais mal freqüentado dos Estados Unidos. - Apresentou Dean

- Então porque viemos aqui? - perguntou Ella

- Vai saber.

Dean e Sam entraram despreocupados no bar.

-Totalmente conveniente aquele comentário do Dean - disse Lilly olhando pra Ella que tentava se esquivar de um bêbado.

Os quatro foram andando na direção de um balcão no centro do bar.

- Oi Elen - Dean e Sam cumprimentaram uma mulher de cabelo castanho avermelhado que caia em ondas até os ombros. Elen aparentava uns quarenta anos e abriu um sorriso enorme quando viu os garotos.

- E ai rapazes. O que fazem por aqui?

- Viemos falar com o Ash, ele ta aí? - perguntou Dean

- Ah, o Ash ta sim. Vou chamar ele.

Elen saiu por debaixo do balcão sem nem notar a presença das garotas e foi atrás de Ash passando pela multidão que enchia o bar. Dean e Sam se sentaram nas cadeiras de costas pro balcão pra esperar e fitaram as duas garotas que olhavam pra todos os lados com uma expressão de surpresa e repulsa quando uma garota loirinha muito parecida com Elen apareceu e pulou no pescoço de Dean.

- Oi Dean pensei que nunca mais ia ver você por aqui.

- Oi Joh - Dean riu sem graça se soltando dela.

Ella olhou a garota como se quisesse fuzilá-la, depois ela disse que foi por que Joh tinha à empurrado, mas na hora o que Lilly viu foi ciúmes. E antes que Joh pensasse em qualquer aproximação de Sam, Lilly foi pra junto dele e começou a falar despreocupadamente

- Já é a segunda "amiga" - todo mundo percebeu a ironia da palavra quando ela disse amiga - de vocês que não nos apresentam. Prazer - disse dando dois beijinhos na bochecha de Joh - Meu nome é Lilly e essa é minha irmã Ella.

Joh estava sem entender direito, mas foi e se "apresentou" a Ella e depois saiu com um tchauzinho sem graça.

- RÁRÁRÁ - Dean caiu na gargalhada. Os três olharam pra cara dele

- Que foi, cara? - perguntou Sam franzindo a testa

- RáRá... Lilly espantou Joh Rá... Melhor que nós Rá rá... Espantamos demônios. Rá rá rá. - disse Dean se acabando de rir

Lilly olhou seria pra Dean sem achar a menor graça enquanto Sam e Ella também começaram a rir.

- Não consigo ver graça. - Disse ela saindo de perto deles

Lilly foi saindo no meio daquele monte de gente pra uma porta que tinha lá no fundo do bar quando sentiu uma mão em seu braço.

- Ei - Disse Ella - não precisava se chatear. Foi só uma brincadeira.

- De muito mau gosto por sinal - Lilly estava de braços cruzados e olhava pro chão tentando não chorar.

- Maninha, eu te conheço, sei que você e emotiva demais, mas mesmo assim você não esta no maternal pra chorar só porque fizeram uma brincadeira boba com você!

Ella deu uma pausa

- Alguém ficou com ciúmes - zombou Ella puxando a irmã pra um abraço apertado.- Sua boba. Não devia ter dado tanta bandeira. Se você ainda não percebeu o Dean e tão idiota quanto o Leo – sorriu com a lembrança do irmão. - ele vai arranjar todos os motivos do mundo pra fazer uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Vamos sair ali pra tomar um pouco de ar fresco, tem muita gente fumando aqui.

Elas saíram pela porta dos fundos e se sentaram no meio fio do lado do lixo. Logo depois Sam e Dean saíram pela mesma porta cada um com duas cervejas mão. Dean se sentou do lado de Ella e Sam do lado de Lilly oferecendo-lhes uma das cervejas que carregavam, instintivamente negaram.

- Não bebemos - Lilly adiantou-se em dizer.

Sam deu de ombros e deu uma golada enquanto Dean arregalou os olhos

- Como não bebem?

- Simples, não bebemos! - Ella respondeu num tom impaciente

- Nunca? - ele insistiu

- Nunca.

- Nem um pouquinho? Nem uma veizinha?

Ella olhou pra ele como quem perguntasse qual o problema, e ele pensativo, deu uma golada em cada garrafa.

Eles ouviram então a porta se abrir de novo todos quatro se viraram pra olhar quem era então Dean e Sam se levantaram ao ver um rapaz magricela vestido meio hippe meio roqueiro, sem camisa só com um colete de couro com um bracelete preto com espinhos, uma bandana vermelha, uma calca de couro boca de sino.

- E aí galera? - disse ele com um sotaque do Texas.

- Beleza Ash - disseram Dean e Sam cumprimentando Ash com um aperto de mãos.

- Elen disse que vieram aqui porque queriam falar comigo e Joh disse que os encontraria aqui fora, o que houve - e dando uma pausa ele se esticou e olhou Lilly e Ella por trás de Dean e Sam - não vão me apresentar as suas garotas?

- Não somos as garotas deles - Lilly se levantou seguida por Ella - Meu nome é Lilly e essa é minha irmã.

- Ella. - ela se apresentou

- Estamos aqui procurando algum tipo de...

- Acho que devíamos entrar pra falar dessas coisas. - disse Dean interrompendo Lilly olhando pra ela com cara de quem manda calar a boca se não leva um soco.

- Ah - disse Ash compreendendo do que se tratava - vamos logo então.

Eles passaram por varias pessoas até chegarem numa salinha com uma placa enorme na porta dizendo "RESTRITO". A sala era mais estranha que todo o resto do bar. Tinham fotos e desenhos de coisas esquisitas que Lilly e Ella nunca tinham visto ou ouvido falar, mas também tinham pessoas que pareciam ser normais às vezes com a garganta cortada e as vezes com os olhos todo preto ou vermelho. A única coisa normal que tinha na sala era uma mesa de madeira com um computador.  
>Enquanto Lilly e Ella estavam entre devaneios analisando toda a sala Sam, Dean e Ash agiam normalmente.<p>

- Garotas - disse Dean acenando pra elas - será que podem sair um pouco? precisamos falar a sós com o cara

Elas olharam pra Ash que parecia assustado e assentiram pra Dean saindo da sala  
>Quando elas saíram Ash começou a gaguejar tremendo.<p>

- Q-q-q-q-quem são e-e-el-elas?

- Calma cara. -disse Sam o segurando antes que ele caísse e o colocando sentando numa cadeira.

- Quem me dera soubesse responder essa pergunta- disse Dean indo pra perto dos dois e deixando a garrafa em cima da mesa - Cara você ta mal. O que aconteceu?

- Difícil explicar - disse Ash se ajeitando na cadeira com o olhar cego - foi como levar um chute no saco quando a garotinha ruiva falou comigo fiquei apavorado só de olhar nos olhos dela e quando a outra falou comigo, Ella - ele repetiu o nome com um ar apaixonado, e depois sacudiu a cabeça e olhou fixamente pra Sam - eu ouvi a voz dela na minha cabeça dizendo pra eu ficar calmo que eu não ia me machucar.

- Elas têm poderes como eu Ash. - disse Sam virando a garrafa, pensativo - ainda não sei bem, mas é alguma coisa como controlar as emoções, ler pensamentos, mas tem mais alguma coisa que eu ainda não consegui entender bem...

- Então, Ash - disse Dean que não gostava nem um pouco daquele assunto - Você vai ou não poder nos ajudar? Se não estiver se sentindo bem podemos vir outra hora.

- Olha esse é um pedido que você vai ter que segurar, pelo menos por essa noite não é tão simples assim, vocês já vieram aqui antes me pedir ajuda pra encontrar esse tal demônio e sabem que ele se esconde muito bem. Não vai ser nada fácil. Acho que é melhor vocês se hospedarem no hotel que tem aqui perto, mais ou menos uns cinco quilômetros daqui...

- Hotel? - perguntou Sam ironicamente - É claro que aqui perto tem um hotel.

- Ta tudo bem, ta mais pra um motel do que pra hotel, mas que diferença faz, vocês estão com duas garotas lindas e...

Alguém bateu na porta com força pra derrubá-la. Ash abriu a porta e as duas garotas estavam coradas ofegantes na porta

-Por favor, vamos embora daqui. - Ella gemeu com o rosto todo vermelho de vergonha.

Dean e Sam olharam pra fora da porta e viram vários homens olhando pra elas, uns assustados e outros com olhar predador.  
>Eles se despediram de Ash (que se trancou de novo na sua sala) e foram saindo. O bar estava entupido de caçadores bêbados que ficaram falando gracinhas como: "Ei lindinhas... Larguem esses dois feiosos e venham pro papai aqui... Nunca vi morenas mais lindas... Não sabia que boneca andava". E a pior de todas foi: "Suspende as fritas. os filés já chegaram".<br>Foi nessa hora que Dean e Sam caíram na risada.

- Rá - disse Dean rindo quando saíram do bar - adorei essa vou usar da próxima vez que...

Ella deu um tapa no braço dele.

- Não to vendo a menor graça.

- Nem eu - Lilly concordou

- Rá rá rá - Dean estava se contorcendo de tanto rir junto com Sam - Cara ele chamou vocês de filé.

Ella parou de andar fuzilando Dean que não conseguia nem abrir a porta do carro de tanto rir.

- Como se você não achasse.

Todos ficaram calados e Sam coçou a cabeça franzindo a testa. Lilly era a única que estava calada controlando ao máximo as próprias emoções ela estava sobrecarregada com a multidão por onde tinham passado. Ella não estava se sentindo assim porque aprendeu a olhar nos olhos das pessoas pra ler os pensamentos, mas Lilly não, Lilly sentia as emoções das pessoas só de estar no mesmo ambiente por isso Rachel a manteve sempre longe de multidões.

Dean abriu o carro e todos entraram menos Lilly. Ella bateu no vidro do carro tentando chamar a atenção dela, mas ela não ouviu.

- Sam será que pode falar com ela?  
>Sam saiu do carro e observou Lilly.<p>

- Ei, você ficou chateada por causa do que o Dean falou sobre você ficar com ciúmes, não foi? - não obteve resposta - Olha não devia dar importância pro que ele fala. Você ta bem? - perguntou ele vendo que Lilly estava ficando pálida - acho melhor entrar no carro e... - na hora que ele ia abrir a porta o nariz dela começou a sangrar e ela caiu inconsciente nos braços dele.  
>Ella abriu a porta do carro tentando parecer tranqüila<p>

- Bota ela aqui dentro, rápido.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Dean nervoso

- Nada demais. Você pode ir lá dentro e buscar um pouco de álcool?

- Claro!

Dean saiu do carro e correu até a porta do Road House enquanto Sam olhava o rosto pálido de Lilly recostado no colo de Ella.  
>Dean voltou correndo com uma garrafa de álcool na mão e entregou pra Ella indo se sentar no banco da frente.<br>- Posso sair? - perguntou Dean ofegante...

- Pode sim. Quanto antes sairmos melhor.

Dean olhou um papelzinho onde Ash tinha escrito o nome do hotel e mostrou pra Sam.

- Nunca ouvi falar desse hotel...

Eles ouviram Lilly pegar fôlego como se acabasse de submergir depois de um longo tempo embaixo d'água.

- O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou ofegante

- Ei, calma não foi nada - Disse Ella

- Ah, claro que não foi! - disse Sam sarcástico

- Em quanto tempo chegamos no hotel? - perguntou Ella ignorando-o

- Em menos de uma hora. - Dean respondeu seriamente

Eles foram se afastando do Road House a 20 km por hora e em 40 minutos chegaram num hotel tão estranho quanto o bar em que estavam. na frente tinha escrito Motel Brothers com letras também de neon com o "M" apagado

- Ah por isso que Ash disse que era um Hotel. - Disse Dean estacionando na frente do lugar

Eles saíram do carro e entraram. Lá Lilly estava completamente recuperada nem parecia que há quarenta minutos estava com o nariz sangrando e desacordada.

- Boa noite - disse uma garota de no máximo dezessete anos com um sotaque do norte da Europa - Sejam bem vindos. Vão querer dois quartos de casal?

- Na verdade - começou Dean - queremos dois com duas camas de solteiro

- Desculpe, não temos. Ah! Temos um com duas camas de solteiro e podemos arranjar dois colchões.

- Só um momento, tenho que ver com as garotas. - ele se afastou da mesa da recepção e foi até Sam, Lilly e Ella que estavam perto de uma janela enorme com uma cortina de linho vermelho - Meninas ela disse que não tem dois quartos, mas tem um só que ela pode colocar dois colchões, tem algum problema pra vocês?  
>Lilly e Ella se entreolharam e assentiram.<br>Dean voltou pra o balcão pra resolver as coisas com um sorriso meio malicioso.

- Eu achei que vocês não iam querer... - disse Sam hesitando

- Eu também - Disse Ella com um olhar meio zangado pra balconista

Lilly deu um risinho abafado, mas continuou calada.  
>Dean estava no balcão flertando e resolvendo o checin com a garota<p>

- Podem me falar...

- Não Sam não vamos lhe contar nada sobre a gente - disse Lilly saindo de perto vendo que Dean tinha acabado o checin.

-Hänsel- gritou a garota

Enquanto Lilly se aproximava veio um rapaz igualzinho a garota da recepção correndo.

- Das war, Gretel?

Eles começaram a falar em uma língua que parecia alemão. Dean, Ella e Sam estavam sérios tentando desviar a atenção da conversa que não conseguiam entender, mas Lilly estava prestando atenção parecendo entender tudo  
>Depois Hänsel saiu de novo e Gretel chamou Dean se debruçando no balcão.<p>

- Podem subir, é logo no primeiro andar o quarto cento e dois, daqui a pouco Hänsel vai subir pra levar os colchões.

Ela entregou a chave pra Dean e fez um sinal pra que ele à ligasse. Na hora que estavam subindo as escadas Dean abriu a mão e tinha um pequeno papelzinho com um numero telefônico ele suspirou olhando pro papel e virou pra Sam.

- É muito bom ser um garanhão cotado pelas mulheres.

Ella virou os olhos e subiu rápido pro primeiro andar.  
>Os quatro entraram no quarto e logo atrás veio Hänsel trazendo os dois colchões.<p>

- Die Herren werden auf dem Boden schlafen, damit die Damen bleiben können bequem? - disse Hänsel colcando os dois colchoes entre as duas camas.

- Wenn Herren ... Ich hoffe, dass.- Dean e Sam olharam pasmos pra Lilly quando respondeu Hänsel

- Wenn ich an ihrer Stelle wurden wäre.- Disse Hänsel olhando pra Lilly e Ella

- Dank.- Disse Lilly sorrindo

Hänsel saiu do quarto e Lilly se virou.

- Que lingua era aquela? - perguntou Dean pasmo

- Alemão.

- Sabe falar alemão? - Perguntou Sam  
>Lilly olhou pra ele ignorando a pergunta<br>- O que ele disse? - Perguntou Ella interessada - me pareceu educadíssimo.

- Educado? - perguntou Dean sarcástico - Vocês pareciam latir e não falar  
>Lilly e Ella olharam pra Dean achando-o um idiota<p>

- É ele foi educadíssimo - disse Lilly empolgada - perguntou se os cavalheiros iriam ceder as camas para que as damas pudessem dormir confortáveis.

- E ai? - perguntou Ella parecendo empolgadíssima

Elas duas estavam sentadas em cima de uma das camas e Dean e Sam estavam de braços cruzados olhando pra elas

- Eu disse que esperava que fossem cavalheiros e ele disse que se estivesse no lugar deles seria. Depois só agradeci.

- Bem se as garotas não se importam os cavalheiros aqui vão dormir - disse Dean se jogando no colchão do lado da cama que as meninas estavam sentadas, sem nem trocar de roupa Sam se sentou no outro e tirou os sapatos e o casaco, não disse mais nenhuma palavra só se deitou.

- Eu vou tomar banho - disse Lilly num suspiro

- Também  
>Elas entraram no banheiro e não disseram nenhuma palavra quanto terminaram Lilly e Ella dobraram suas roupas e cada uma vestiu um blusão que usavam pra dormir e que tinha sido do irmão delas, saíram do banheiro e se deitaram Lilly do lado de Sam e Ella do lado de Dean.<br>Mais um costume que elas tinham era de dormir ouvindo musica.

- Qual musica? - perguntou Lilly ligando o iPhone

- Acho melhor ouvirmos no fone de ouvido. Não quero que acordem

Ella também tirou o iPhone dela de dentro da mochila e cada uma com o seu, mas ouvindo a mesma musica, Brothers in arms ( .com/watch?v=jhdFe3evXpk )que Leo cantava pra elas tocando violão para que dormissem quando eram crianças.

As duas pegaram no sono rápido e como sempre começaram a ter sonhos logo que adormeceram. Primeiro cada uma estava tendo um sonho, Lilly estava sonhando com Leo, na verdade ela estava lembrando quando ela tinha cinco anos de idade que ele à elevava pra o parque da cidade e ficava cantando e tocando violão pra ela.  
>Já Ella estava sonhando com a tia Rachel, Ella era muito apegada à ela e tinha um respeito muito grande pela tia. De repente o sonho das duas mudou, era como se estivessem dentro de uma das memórias de Leo que Ella costumava vasculhar em busca de imagens da mãe, mas essa elas não se lembravam de ter visto. Elas estavam dentro da casa que foi destruída no incêndio só que ela estava muito diferente e os moveis também. Elas estavam numa sala ampla e clara, com varias estantes cheias de livros e retratos. Nenhuma das paredes naquela sala tinha janela, mas uma das paredes era toda de vidro e encostada nela tinha um sofá com uma família linda. Havia uma moça com os cabelos encaracolados, pretos presos num rabo de cavalo, ela tinha a pele morena e seu rosto lembrava muito Lilly e Ella ao seu lado um rapaz ruivo e branquinho com o rosto cheio de sardas ele tinha olhos cor de mel, iguais os de Ella. Agarrado em seu pescoço um garotinho que era sua copia perfeita se não fosse pelo fato de ser moreno, como a moça. Eles três olhavam encantados para as duas bebezinhas que estavam dormindo no colo da moça. Era a família mais linda que podia existir estavam todos conversando felizes. O nome da moça parecia ser Anna, o rapaz Dony, e o garotinho que estava em seu pescoço Leo. Então uma das bebezinhas começou a chorar, Anna tentou acalmá-la balançando-a, mas nada adiantou e a outra menininha acordou e também começou a chorar. De repente o garotinho apontou pra um homem estranho com o rosto cumprido de olhos amarelos. Lilly e Ella queriam gritar para que tivessem cuidado e então viram que tinham dois homens iguais só que um deles olhava pra elas e o outro andava na direção do casal.<p>

- Olá garotas - disse ele analisando-as - à quanto tempo. Estão... - ele deu uma pausa e olhou pra cena que estava acontecendo atrás dele - mais crescidas que da ultima vez.  
>- É você! - disse Lilly frenética - O que está fazendo?<p>

- Estranho ainda não saber. - Ele estalou os dedos e eles estavam de novo no quarto do hotel. Lilly e Ella estavam pesas à cama e ele estava na frente delas - acho que não iam gostar de ver o resto. Mas voltando ao assunto, acho melhor que parem de caçar o que não querem achar. Estão se metendo em uma confusão que não precisão participar, gosto de vocês...

- Jeito estranho de demonstrar isso - disse Ella com os dentes trincados

- Posso - disse ele dando uma pausa como se estivesse cansado – poupá-las, como poupei o irmão de vocês mas se preferirem...

Ele apertou o punho e Lilly sentiu uma dor horrível na barriga como se estivesse sendo esmagada. Ela acordou num susto com um grito agudo. Ella assustada com o grito de Lilly ,caiu no chão e em cima de Dean.

As duas estavam ofegantes. Lilly, sentada na cama segurando o colchão e Ella em cima de Dean. Ella estava apoiada em seus braços com o rosto a um centímetro do de Dean e seu cabelo caído do lado cobrindo-os como uma cortina. Eles ficaram alguns segundos ali, sem reação, ofegantes.

- Você ta em cima de mim - disse Dean rindo de lado meio ofegante por causa do peso.

- Spiacente - Disse Ella se levantando e voltando pra cama.

- O quê? - perguntou Dean

- Desculpe é o costume. Eu estava me desculpando por ter te acordado.- ela deu uma pausa rindo sem graça - Em italiano

- Então as duas irmãs são bilingues - Dean brincou

- A nossa tia costumava conversar com agente em linguas diferentes eu sempre tive mais facilidade com o italiano e Lilly com o alemão. Nunca fizemos nenhum curso.

- Ei você ta bem?

Lilly assentiu encarando o nada com as mãos ainda agarrando a beira da cama.

- To com fome - disse Dean se sentando no colchão  
>Lilly se levantou e acendeu a luz rindo<p>

- Deu pra perceber - enquanto ela estava falando o estomago de Dean roncou  
>Ela pegou na mochila duas barrinhas de cereal e deu uma pra Dean<p>

- Alguém mais quer?  
>Sam se virou de barriga pra baixo e colocou o travesseiro em cima da cabeça<p>

- Eca! - disse Ella - não sei como gasta dessas porcarias

- Como... - disse Dean de boca cheia - como duas irmas gemeas podem não gostar das mesmas coisas?

- Por que não somos identicas - disse Lilly voltando pra cama - comessando pelos nossos gostos.

- Nossa aparência,nosso geito,nossos habitos, nossa personalidade,ha e tambem tem nossos dons - comessou Ella - se você reparar, eu posso controlar o que você pensa e Lilly o que você sente.

- Ella - disse Lilly jogando um travesseiro na cara da irmã

-Droga! Vou dormir.

- Acho bom - disse Lilly chateada

Ella enterrou o rosto no travesseiro e Lilly se deitou virada de costas pra Ella.

-Vê se pensa antes de falar - pensou Lilly - você vai acabar contando nossa vida toda pra eles. Não era você que não tinha nem certeza de que queria sair de Ocala?

-Ta bom Lilly - pensou Ella – Eu pisei na bola, admito, mas agora vou dormir e você devia fazer o mesmo.

-Ve se controla a lingua

As duas ficaram em silencio. Ella logo conseguiu dormir, mas Lilly ficou encarando a porta do banheiro até as primeiras luzes do dia surgirem. Lilly estava estourando de raiva, ela não conseguia entender como Ella podia querer que ela continuasse os tratando como dois estranhos mas estava contando coisas de sua vida pra Dean.  
>Lilly se levantou da cama e foi tomar banho.<p>

Calma Lilly ela pensava Se você demosntrar sua raiva só vai piorar as coisas  
>Ela vestiu a calça jeans com uma camiseta e o tennis preto e penteou o cabelo ruivo na frente do espelho ainda controlando cada movimento e quase deu um berro quando o celular de Sam tocou no meio do silêncio mortal.<br>Lilly ficou bem quietinha dentro do banheiro escutando ele falar

- Oi - disse ele sonolento dando uma pausa pra escutar o outro lado da linha - cara ta muito cedo - outra pausa - ta, vou acordar o pessoal

Ele desligou o celular e levantou do colchão e comessou a colocar a camisa de botão por cima da blusa de malha e depois calsou os sapatos, andou calado pelo quarto e abriu a porta do banheiro. Lilly sabia que ele havia entrado, mas fingiu que não tinha reparado e continuou penteando o cabelo cumprido. Sam bateu na porta ja aberta

- Licença - disse ele só com o rosto do lado de dentro - dá trabalho?

- O que? - disse Lilly sorrindo sem sair da frente do espelho

- Seu cabelo... - Sam entrou no banheiro e pegou uma mecha do cabelo de Lilly que caia até o quadril em cachos ruivos

- É... da muito trabalho.  
>Lilly olhou rapido pra Sam e saiu do banheiro fechando a porta.<br>Dean a essa altura também estava sentado no colchão coçando os olhos

- Bom dia. - cochichou Lilly  
>Dean respondeu alguma coisa ininteligivel bocejando<p>

- Ella - disse Lilly mudando o tom de voz falando agora alto - Acorda!

Ella se virou na cama puxando o edredom pra cima da cabeça. Lilly esqueceu tudo que tinha dito pra si mesma sobre manter a calma e deu um chute na costela de Ella que levantou da cama com um grito surdo esquecendo que estava só de calcinhas com um blusão que ia até dois palmos perto dos joelhos. Dean olhou assustado e resmungou pra si.

- Acho que vou começar a tratá-lo assim.

- Ai, Lilly - Ella reclamou massageando o lugar do chute - o que deu em você?

- É carinho matinal pra Bela adormecida - disse Lilly com um sorriso sínico e depois voltando à cara seria.

Quando Sam saiu do banheiro a primeira coisa que viu foi Ella só de blusão massageando as próprias costelas, ele coçou a cabeça olhando pro chão sem graça

- Eu acho melhor você ir se trocar, Ella.

Quando ela percebeu o que estava se passando pegou a mochila e com um olhar fumegante pra Lilly e correu pra banheiro. Em vinte minutos ela saiu de banho tomado com sua calça jeans, camiseta azul e de tênis  
>Dean, tinha acabado de calçar os sapatos e na hora que Ella saiu do banheiro ele correu pra dentro batendo a porta.<p>

- Seja lá o que esteja fazendo, seja rápido Dean - Sam disse alto

- Claro mamãe - Dean gritou de dento do banheiro

Ella, Lilly e Sam estavam rindo, mas todos pararam quando ouviram um grito abafado. Sam correu pra porta abrindo-a. Lilly e Ella viraram o rosto quando viram a garota com um corte na garganta. Ela tinha toalhas brancas caídas do lado do seu corpo moribundo encharcadas com seu sangue. Dean saiu do banheiro parando do lado de Sam.

- Quem fez isso? - perguntou Ella com a voz tremula

- A pergunta não é quem mais o que. - disse Sam

- Temos que dar o fora. Se a policia chegar aqui estamos ferrados. - disse Dean

- Não podemos deixá-la aqui! - disse Lilly com a mão tapando a boca

- Tanto podemos como vamos. - disse Dean

- Aquilo não foi um grito de mulher, - disse Sam pensativo - com certeza Hänsel esteve aqui e viu a irmã desse jeito e ja foi correndo ligar pra policia o que nos dá menos de vinte minutos pra sair daqui antes que achem que fomos nós.

- Temos que ir. - disse Dean de novo a gora parecendo impaciente

Cada um pegou suas coisas e eles desceram as escadas fazendo o mínimo barulho possível, tinham manchas de sangue por todo o percurso do quarto até a recepção.  
>Eles saíram do hotel e entraram no impala e se afastaram, o mais rápido possível.<p>

O estacionamento estava vazio a não ser por uma caminhonete laranja.  
>Lilly entrou primeiro forçando um sorriso, mas quando entrou não viu sinal de qualquer forma de vida no bar que na noite anterior estivera cheio.<p>

- O Ash disse que estaria aqui? - perguntou Dean a Sam

- Disse...

Sam foi interrompido pela figura de Ash que apareceu de dentro da sala fazendo sinal para que fizessem silencio. Ele estava com a expressão perturbada e Ella sem querer olhou em seus olhos.

- Entrem aqui rápido! - sussurou ele

Dean e Sam entraram na mesma sala que na noite anterior

- Que foi? - perguntou Lilly vendo a irmã com a cabeça baixa massageando as têmporas

- Ash - foi só o que Ella conseguiu dizer sentindo muita dor de cabeça

- Que tem ele? Ella o que ta acontecendo?

- Ai! Ele está com coisas demais em mente

- O que ele está pensando, Ella? É sobre o demonio?

- Nâo... É outra coisa... Aí!

Dean saiu da sala de Ash, preocupado.

- Que ela tem? - Preguntou Dean segurando Ella pelo braço pra que ela não caísse no chão, ele olhou pro rosto dela.

Ella estava com o rosto vermelho com os olhos fechados. Ela estava de cabeça baixa controlando ao máximo pra não derramar nenhuma lagrima, ou gritar de dor ou se quer gemer, por que ela achava que isso podia deixar Lilly desesperada.

- Eu to bem! – Ela disse baixinho levantando a cabeça devagar e inspirando fundo

- Não ta não! – disse Dean a fazendo sentar de novo – você é muito durona pra uma garota.

- Ei vocês – chamou Sam baixinho de dentro da sala – venham aqui.

Dean deu apoio pra Ella se levantar e andar até a sala entrando atrás de Lilly.

Ash estava atrás do computador e falava sem parar.

-... parece que a garota estava envolvida em um pacto. Os pais dela morreram a uns cinco anos e o irmão disse que viu ela falando com um rapaz que ele nunca tinha visto antes, no dia anterior aos pais terem sido assassinados cada um com um corte profundo na jugular.

- Um pacto? – perguntou Ella com a voz falhando

- Vocês ainda não contaram pra elas? – perguntou Ash

- Não contaram o quê? – perguntou Lilly

Dean e Sam Olharam pra elas sem saber o que dizer.

As garotas não insistiram no assunto, mas aquele monte de coisas não estavam esclarecidas deixando Lilly irritada.

Estavam longe do Road House quando Lilly perguntou:

- Como vamos matar esse demônio?

- Com uma arma. – disse Sam naturalmente

As duas ficaram caladas e Dean caiu em si

- Por favor, digam que sabem atirar.

- Não sabemos.- respondeu Lilly olhando apreensiva

- Ótimo! - Dean bateu na testa e freou o carro bruscamente, ele pegou no porta-luvas um desenho da arma, colt – Este é o colt, meu pai deu essa arma ao demônio do olho amarelo logo antes de morrer. Essa é a única arma que pode matar o nosso demônio, sem ela o máximo que podemos fazer é mandá-lo pro inferno. Mas antes de tudo vocês têm que aprender a atirar!

- E vocês têm armas?

Dean rolou os olhos e as mostrou o arsenal de armas que tinham no porta-malas

- Vocês têm licença pra isso? – perguntou Ella

- Claro que não – Respondeu Sam franzindo a testa

- Não importa – disse Dean – com licença ou sem vamos parar na próxima clareira pra começar a ensinar vocês!

- Claro – disse Lilly entrando de volta no carro.

Ela estava pasma com a idéia de andar com um arsenal no porta-malas, mas animada porque ia aprender a atirar.

Dean deu a partida no carro, agora ele estava tenso e calado.

A estrada era reta e o som do carro estava desligado de modo que o único som era o ronco suave do motor e o vento entrando pelas janelas. O silencio começou a se tornar irritante e Lilly que não conseguia ficar em silencio por muito tempo colocou os fones de ouvido e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Ella que estava olhando pra janela pensativa. Logo as duas estavam dormindo.

- Dormiram – disse Sam suspirando

- Ei, cara sei que isso vai parecer... Não importa – disse ele ficando serio – não sabemos quase nada sobre elas duas. Tome cuidado! Se você parar pra pensar vai ver que eu tenho razão. Duas garotas que aparecem do nada dizendo que querem nos ajudar com a nossa vingança e se vingar de uma coisa que elas não fazem a menor idéia do que seja. Nem se elas fossem a Sra. Smith. lhes daria tanto credito assim.

Mas Sam estava convencido de que podia confiar nelas, principalmente em Lilly

- Dean você acha que eu sou perigoso?

Dean levantou uma sobrancelha e riu

- As vezes.

Os dois se calaram.

Continuaram na estrada pelo resto do dia as vezes passavam por cidades mas logo saiam delas.

Por volta das quatro horas da tarde Sam consultou o relógio.

- Quer parar pra almoçar? - perguntou a Dean

Dean olhou pra Lilly e Ella que ainda dormiam e depois pra própria barriga.

- Não. E você?

- Também não.

Depois de mais um tempo o silencio começou a incomodar Dean, principalmente agora que Sam também dormia. Ele olhou impaciente pra fora do carro procurando qualquer sinal de um lugar que pudessem parar. O sol ja estava se pondo e seria perigoso continuar na estrada em que estavam durante a noite. Ele olhou de novo pro banco de tras e quase bateu o carro quando viu que Ella agora estava acordada fitando o horizonte. O vento da estrada fazia o cabelo negro voar e o sol de fim de tarde fazia com que seus olhos tivessem uma tonalidade mais clara de repente entrou uma rajada de vento mais forte e o brilho avermelhado do cabelo de Lilly também chamou sua atenção, sem querer, com o susto ele se bateu com o radio que começou a tocar Highway to hell ( .com/watch?v=N_5kv8QeBBc ). Lilly e Ella olharam pra o rosto assustado de Dean e começaram a rir. Sam acordou com a "zuada" e viu, também espantado, os rostos angelicais que sorriam pra eles.

- Ei.. - disse Ella sorridente - ainda vamos demorar muito?

Lilly brincava com um de seus cachinhos ruivos quando disse

- Esse sol de fim de tarde deixa seus olhos da cor dos de Ella, Sam. São lindos.

Os dois rapazes estavam zonzos com os sorrisos delas. Dean sacudiu a cabeça numa tentativa de se desfazer da sensação.

- Vou parar aqui - disse ele se tentando se concentrar na estrada.

Ele ultrapassou o acostamento e entrou num campo aberto que devia ter um 100m² e depois havia um bosque de pinheiros enormes. Ele parou o impala a uma distância de 5m de uma das arvores.

Lilly e Ella saíram primeiro do carro. Ella sentou na grama, que a aquela altura da primavera estava verdinha e com pequenas flores, e inspirou fundo fechando os olhos e deixando o sol bater em seu rosto que estava sereno. Lilly ficou em pe e abriu os braçaos sentindo a brisa fria. Dean e Sam contemplaram a cena boquiabertos.  
>Em um segundo estava tudo tranqüilo, e em outro Ella ouviu a voz de Dean em sua cabeça, mas não conseguiu entender o que dizia, tentou focar-se nos pensamentos dele, mas não ouviu mais nada.<br>Frustrada abriu os olhos e perguntou baixinho

- Ja podemos começar? Quero ir embora antes que anoiteça... já esta ficando frio!

Dean saiu do carro seguido por Sam eles abriram o arsenal de armas e deram uma a cada uma das garotas.

- Elas estão carregadas? - perguntou Lilly

- Sim, mas são balas de sal grosso. – respondeu Sam.

- E pra que serve o sal grosso - perguntou Ella

- Bem, - começou Sam - em geral e pra fantasmas...

Ele deu uma pausa franzindo a testa sem saber como continuar

- Mas como voces sao principiantes... - Dean completou com um ar de pena - e mulheres...

- Esta querendo dizer que acham que por sermos mulheres não somos boas atiradoras?- disse Ella puxando o gatilho, e acertando uma arvore que estava a no mínimo seis metros de distância

Dean e Sam ficaram boquiabertos. Lilly estava calada olhando o sorriso radiante da irma que sempre fora melhor em mira, sempre que iam a parque de diversões a primeira fila que Ella pegava era a da barraca em que um rapaz lhes dava armas pra que acertassem um doce, e ela sempre saia com os melhores doces da barraca. Depois mais velhas Tia Rachel disse que queria colocá-las em algum esporte que as ajudassem a se defender, Ella escolheu arco e flecha e Lilly preferiu a esgrima.

- Você não disse que não sabia atirar ?- perguntou Dean boquiaberto

- Isso foi antes de você me desqualificar por ser mulher.  
>Dean olhou o sorriso dela<p>

- Só se elas souberem lhe dar com facas - disse Sam pegando uma faca que tinha em seu bolso

Nessa hora Lilly deu dois pulinhos e bateu palmas dando um sorriso tão radiante quanto o de Ella

- Bom pelo menos isso eu sei fazer - disse ela tirando a faca da mão de Sam. Jogou a faca pra cima e pegou-a pelo cabo, ainda no ar. Ela se abaixou e apontou a faca pra Sam como se estivesse o chamando para briga, Dean pegou outra faca que estava em cima do carro e jogou-a pro irmão. Sam ficou parado olhando o sorriso de Lilly que de repente se desfez, ela atacou e ele se desviou rápido.

- Bom, mas essa foi sorte de principiante.  
>O combate demorou pouco, Ella e Dean riam encostados no carro enquanto viam eles tentando atingir ao outro sem ferir. Eles estavam indo em direção as arvores. Lilly não atacava Sam ela só se desviava da faca e tentava pega-la até que Sam foi com tudo pra cima dela e predeu-a de costas para uma arvore com a faca em punho à um centímetros do rosto dela<p>

- Nao diria principiante se fosse você - disse ele  
>Lilly abriu um sorriso e olhando pra faca de Sam, ela o derrubou e tomou sua faca. Agora Sam estava deitado no chão e Lilly estava de joelho ao seu lado com uma faca na garganta e a outra no peito.<p>

- Ainda bem que você nao é!  
>Ela se levantou e andou ate Dean lhe entregando as duas facas<p>

- E então tem alguma coisa que vocês não saibam? - perguntou Dean

- Na verdade eu não faço a menor idéia de como manusear uma faca - disse Ella

- Nem eu, uma arma.

- Como você não faz idéia de como manusear uma faca se sua irmã...- Dean parou e olhou pra o irmão que vinha perplexo pra junto deles - você sabe

- Bem...- suspirou Ella - cada uma sempre teve uma habilidade diferente, e nunca achamos que fossemos um dia ter que aplicá-las, então nunca vimos necessidade de ensinar uma pra outra.

-O.K! - disse Dean dando uma das facas pra Ella - fique na minha frente e segure a faca como se quisesse atacar alguma coisa - Ella se abaixou e segurou a faca em punho com as duas mãos. - Não - disse Dean indo ate ela e concertando-a - Você tem que pegar na faca desse jeito - ele tirou uma das mãos dela que seguravam a faca

- A outra mão tem que estar preparada pra tentar segurar o seu adversário, assim - ele pegou a mão dela e a colocou aberta junto ao seu corpo.A pulsação dela aumentou neste mesmo segundo, ela fitou os olhos claros de Dean que brilhavam, no segundo seguinte ela desviou dele e olhou para Lilly que aprendia com Sam como atirar. Sam ria do jeito atrapalhado de Lilly.

- Não, serio eu to parecendo uma palhaça aqui tentando segurar essa arma - disse Lilly botando a língua de fora.

- Não atire ainda, só mire aquela arvore - dizia ele rindo

- Que árvore? - perguntava ela  
>Lilly estava completamente atrapalhada com o dedo a um centímetro do gatilho<p>

- Não, não, não... - falou Ella largando a faca e correndo na direção de Lilly, mas já era tarde ela atirou.  
>Logo em seguida eles ouviram um grito, de dor, de medo,aquele grito que pra quem escuta, dá aquele arrepio na espinha, o frio na barriga. Os quatro se entreolharam e correram ate a floresta.<br>À aquela altura ja estava escuro.

- Ei, ei, ei. Esperem. - disse Dean voltando pro carro - Vou chegar o carro mais perto com o farol aceso.

- Eu tenho uma lanterna pequena aqui - disse Lilly - vou logo na frente.

- Eu vou com ela - disse Sam

- Ella fique ai pra marcar o lugar onde eles entraram - disse Dean  
>Ella ficou parada na margem da floresta vendo os dois desaparecerem na escuridão.<p>

- Tem alguém ai - gritou Lilly quando já estavam dentro da floresta

- Já estamos muito dentro da floresta é melhor voltarmos

- Não.  
>Sam segurou o braço de Lilly<p>

- Sua bateria não vai durar muito tempo, temos que voltar. Seja lá o que gritou não esta mais aqui.

- Eu não vou ser responsável por outra morte - berrou ela chorando - Você responderia a qualquer coisa se estivesse agonizando?  
>Sam ficou calado por um instante e se lembrou da imagem de Jessica presa ao teto do quarto pegando fogo.<p>

- Voce não teve culpa da morte dos seus pais.

- Não estou falando dos meus pais... Nem da tia Rachel, nem do Leo. Eu sei que alguma coisa os matou, mas não fui eu.

- Então, do que voce esta falando?  
>Lilly suspirou.<p>

- Tem um esqueiro? - Sam pegou o esqueiro do bolso dele e o entregou a Lilly que rasgou um pedaço da camisa e enrolou na ponta de um galho depois acendeu o esqueiro e queimou o pano fazendo uma toxa - Estou falando de Raphael. - ela olhou seria pra Sam que fransia a testa sem entender - Ele foi meu melhor amigo da quarta serie ate o terceiro ano, todos os nossos amigos diziam que íamos casar ter filhos e nunca em seis anos ele tinha mencionado isso pra mim. Ate setembro de 2001. Estávamos sentados na calçada conversando e de repente ele começou a ficar estranho e insinuar algumas coisas e quando eu olhei seu rosto ele me beijou. Eu fui infantil e empurrei-o pra longe de mim. Ele ficou chateado e saiu. Me passou tantas coisas pela cabeça naquela hora, mas eu podia ter esperado ele chegar ao outro lado da rua pra gritar o nome dele. O problema e que na hora eu não pensei nisso só pensei que não queria perder o meu melhor amigo por causa daquela bobagem. Acontece que quando eu o gritei, ele olhou pra mim e foi atropelado. O motorista não parou pra dar socorro, eu vi ele se arrastando ate a calçada do outro lado da rua eu corri ate ele mas já era tarde a ultima coisa que eu ouvi ele dizer foi : Espero que um dia alguem te ame como eu te amei. Eu tentei limpar a ferida enorme em sua testa, disse que se ele acordasse eu casaria com ele e teria filhos que ele poderia escolher os nomes, mas nada mudou o fato de que so havia um corpo em meus braços e nada mais.

Lilly agora olhava seria para o nada.

Ella e Dean olhavam ansiosos a escuridão a sua frente, eles esperavam calados a volta dos irmãos.

- Droga! - cuspiu Dean

- O que?

- Wendigo. Como não pensei nisso antes

- O que é Dean?

- Ella preste atenção, você não pode entrar em pânico.

- Dean você já esta me deixando em pânico...

- Um wendigo e uma criatura que vive na floresta, eles se alimentam de carne humana e conseguem imitar as nossas voses

- Ai meu Deus, Lilly e Sam, temos que ir lá!

- Não podemos e alem do mais o Sammy sabe se virar...

- Dean me escute. - Ella olhou nos olhos de Dean e apenas pensou e ele começou a ouvir a voz dela em sua mente. -"Dean, Lilly não vai deixar Sam tirá-los daquela floresta se não acharem quem gritou. Ela se acha responsável por uma morte e não quer ser responsável por outra. Por favor... " - Dean, olhou espantando as lagrimas que rolavam do rosto de Ella.

- Lilly é a única coisa que eu tenho na vida, não posso perdê-la

- Acredite. Sei como é isso.

- O que foi que aconteceu? Quero dizer, com seus pais?  
>Dean suspirou<p>

- Eu tinha quatro anos quando o Sammy nasceu. Ele tinha apenas seis meses quando nossa mãe morreu queimada no teto do quarto dele. Desde então meu pai começou a cassar coisas paranormais, e eu e o Sam estamos nessa vida desde sempre. Tive que cuidar do Sam a vida inteira enquanto o papai ia caçar, até um ano atrás quando eles tiveram uma discussão e Sam disse que ia pra Stanford estudar direito. Logo depois o papai saiu pra caçar e desapareceu por duas semanas. Fui atrás do Sam porque tive medo de ir sozinho. Sam estava noivo, ou sei lá o que, de uma garota chamada Jessica que ele conheceu lá na universidade. Demorou muito pra eu convencer ele à sair de lá. Ele foi comigo mais disse que ia ter que voltar depois pra resolver alguma coisa. Quando ele voltou Jessica morreu do mesmo jeito que a mãe. - ele olhou pra Ella pesarosamente

Ella ficou calada por um minuto e depois o abraçou.

- Não sabia que isso te deixava tão mal.

Dean correspondeu o abraço.

- Roqueira, entende de carro, me entende e ainda por cima é linda - disse Dean - Que casar comigo?

- Quem sabe, em Las Vegas?

Os dois riram e se encostaram no carro de novo.

- Você acha que quando matarmos o demônio nossos pais vão voltar? - perguntou Ella

- Desculpe, mas você está falando com um caçador e não com um diretor de cinema.

Ella sorriu estava com muito medo por a sua irmã está dentro de uma floresta escura e com um tal de wendigo por perto. Foi então que se lembrou do sonho que teve na noite passada. Um sonho que trouxe uma lembrança que jamais imaginara, e que nunca mais iria esquecer um sonho que trouxe uma saudade agonizante e que trouxe também a coisa que ela mais odiava na vida, a coisa responsável por ter tirado dela tudo o que ela mais amava por duas vezes seguidas, e não permitiria que fizesse isso com mais ninguém.

-Dean- Ella parou e respirou fundo, o ar úmido da floresta-Eu não sei se você reparou que na noite passada,  
>nos acordamos no meio da noite.. de um jeito só um pouquinho diferente.<p>

-Só um pouquinho?- Disse Dean sarcástico- Lilly deu um grito que poderia ter acordados todos do hotel se a maioria dos hospedes não parecessem tão bêbados, e você...Bom, você se jogou em cima de mim- Dean sorriu torto de um modo sedutor.

Ella olhou para ele incrédula e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Não! Eu não me joguei em cima de você, eu cai em cima de você, o que é bem diferente! Mas não se preocupe Dean Winchester, eu nunca me jogaria em cima de você! Mas vamos continuar com o que realmente importa- Ella parecia levemente irritada com o comentário totalmente fora de hora dele, e voltando a olhar para dentro  
>da floresta escura, continuou - Eu e Lilly, somos muito unidas, sabe desde pequenas, Tia Rachel dizia que essa ligação toda que temos é apenas porque somos gêmeas. Mas eu acho que é mais do que isso. Naquela noite depois que vocês dois desmaiarem na cama, nos ainda demoramos um pouco para pegar no sono, e quando eu finalmente consegui dormir, eu tive um sonho que no começo foi perfeito, e por incrível que pareça Lilly também estava tendo o mesmo sonho. Era tão estranho Dean, era como era como se nos duas estivéssemos voltado no tempo e nos vendo de frente, junto com a minha família foi tão bonito, Só que derrepente um homem aparece, e começou a falar com agente.<p>

- Um homem?Que homem?O que foi que ele disse?  
>Ella voltou os olhos da densa e escura para Dean<p>

- Era ele. O demônio do olho amarelo. Ele disse que estávamos nos metendo em algo que não era da nossa conta e que se pularmos fora agora, ele poderia nos poupar como poupou o meu irmão por um tempo...- Seu olhar mais uma vez se voltou para floresta em busca de algum sinal de Lilly e Sam.- E então.. sei lá, com um simples gesto Lilly começou a se contorcer de dor, eu não sei o que aconteceu, talvez eu deva ter bloqueado o sonho e então eu acordei com o grito de Lilly e foi por isso que eu cai em cima de vossa majestade, e eu já lhe pedi desculpas.

-Em italiano.

- Sim, mas não deixa de ser desculpas.

-Você é complicada em?

Ella não se limitou a olhá-lo.

Depois de um silencio que pareceu uma eternidade Dean perguntou.

- E você vai obedecê-lo?  
>Ella o olhou com um meio sorriso nos lábios.<p>

- É claro que não!Eu não vou deixar que ele faça mal a mais ninguém, Nenhuma criança vai crescer órfã de pai e mãe como eu cresçi por causa dele. Ele nos amaldiçoou com esses dons horríveis. Você pode ter certeza eu ainda vou ver aqueles olhos amarelos escurecerem.

-Eu concordo com você, mas se quiser matar ele, entra na fila, porque o primeiro tiro vai ser meu.

- Eu não me importo se vai se eu, você, Lilly ou Sam que vai dar o primeiro tiro, mas eu vou está lar.

-Você sabe que vai ser difícil né?. Ele se esconde muito bem e o padrão de vida de um caçador não é muito o estilo  
>de garotas.<p>

- O que você quer dizer?

-Eu quero dizer que essa vida é cheia de desconfortos, motéis baratos, comida ruim, horas na estrada de um lugar a  
>outro do pais, nomes falsos, identidades falsas, violência.<p>

- Então mais uma vez Dean Winchester está me desqualificando por ser mulher. Pois saiba o senhor que eu sou muito adaptável, eu não tenho frescura, eu gosto do velho e bom rock in roll, da infinita highway e eu sempre quis viver as margens dá lei Então eu sugiro que o senhor comece a engolir as suas palavras machistas, porque você vai se impressionar. - Depois de dar uma risadinha Ella olhou o relógio

- Ham, e-eu não quis dizer isso eu só queria dizer que – Dean começou a tentar se explicar mas logo foi cortado.

- Ok , esqueça. Olha, eu prometi a mim mesma que se depois de vinte minutos eles não aparecessem, eu iria atrás deles. Já se passaram meia hora desde que eles saíram, e não voltaram, não mandaram nem se quer um sinal de fumaça. Eu não vou mais ficar aqui esperando... - Ella foi interrompida pela voz de Sam que vinha de dentro da floresta

- Dean! - gritou ele - me ajude.

Dean correu na direção que vinha a vós de Sam. Eles voltaram carregando Lilly sustentando-a pelos braços.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Ella abrindo a porta do carro para que os rapazes colocassem a irmã lá dentro.

- Aconteceu muito rápido! - Disse Sam limpando o sangue da testa de Lilly - ela tinha acabado de me contar sobre o que aconteceu com um amigo dela chamado Raphael, logo em seguida a voz dela ficou esquisita e ela comessou a dizer que era pra eu ficar longe dela ou iria morrer e enquanto ela falava esse corte se abria na testa dela. Depois disso não entendi o que aconteceu. Uma fumaça de demônio passou por dentro dela mas não á possuiu mas ela caiu desacordada.

- Corte na testa? - Ella olhou para irmã que estava com a cabeça deitada no colo de Sam. - É igual ao que estava na testa de Raphael quando ele morreu.

- Ei, espera... - disse Dean- você disse fumaça de demônio?

Sam assentiu. Dean estava dando uma ré em direção à estrada, ele freou, e olhou pra Sam.

- Tem enxofre na roupa dela?

Sam assentiu mais uma vez pegando o posinho amarelo em cima do casaco que Lilly usava

- Aconteceu exatamente como no dia em que voltamos pra Lawrence que a nossa mãe destruiu aquele potergaste. Só não acredito que o demônio tenha se destruído junto com o espirito de Raphael. - ele olhou cegamente o rosto ferido de Lilly e pediu pra que ela ficasse bem.

Ella colocou a mão sobre os olhos e começou a rezar." Deus, sei que Lilly tem raiva do senhor, proteja ela, minha irmã é tudo que eu tenho."

Ella continuou com as mãos sobre o rosto enquanto Dean dirigia serio e calado. Ele apenas pegou a mão da garota e a beijou.

- Eu podia lhe dizer agora que vai ficar tudo bem. Mas a única coisa que eu posso falar é que se não ficar estaremos aqui pra te apoiar!  
>Ella sorriu por trás das lagrimas e olhou pra Dean agradecendo.<p>

Eles pararam em frente a um hospital. Ella saiu do carro e abriu a porta de trás pra que Sam saísse carregando Lilly.

Eles chegaram na recepção do hospital e logo em seguida Ella estava entrando em uma sala de cirurgia com a irmã desacordada sobre uma maca, haviam com elas dois enfermeiros que levavam a maca e um médico que ia a frente deles.

Dean e Sam estavam nervosos sentados na sala de espera ao lado da porta por onde os destinos de suas vidas haviam acabado de entrar.  
>- E agora? - perguntou Dean<p>

- Não vai acontecer absolutamente nada, ela vai ficar bem - disse Sam mais como um consolo a si próprio do que uma resposta a Dean.

Os dois estavam entrando em pânico com a demora, Sam andava de um lado para o outro enquanto Dean estava sentado com os joelhos afastados e os cotovelos apoiados no braço da cadeira.

- O que será que tá acontecendo lá dentro? - falou Dean se encostando na cadeira e soltando um suspiro nervoso.  
>Mais vinte minutos e Ella saiu com uma expressão cansada.<p>

- Ela esta bem! - disse Ella se jogando na cadeira ao lado de Dean e encostando a cabeça em seu ombro Sam se sentou ao lado dela e afagou os cabelos cumpridos.

- Me desculpe, eu não devia ter me afastado tanto!

- Esta tudo bem - disse Ella fechando os olhos - não aconteceu nada.  
>Dean ouvia calado e tentava controlar os pensamentos para que Ella não visse o quanto ele estava desesperado com a simples idéia de acontecer alguma coisa com uma das duas. Ele estava cada vez mais afeiçoado á elas.<p>

- Não precisa se controlar tanto... - Ella falou na mente de Dean - apesar de não gostar disso tanto quanto você também começo a achar que ter encontrado vocês foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu a mim e a minha irmã também! - Ella fechou os olhos e ficou esperando.

Alguns minutos depois um enfermeiro saiu trazendo Lilly numa cadeira de rodas. Lilly estava com a aparência completamente normal a não ser pelo curativo que lhe cobria a testa.

- Eu sou uma completa desleixada! - ela resmungou.  
>Ella correu até a irmã e pegou seu rosto entre as mãos e deu vários beijinhos nas bochechas de Lilly.<p>

- Nunca mais me de um susto desses!  
>Sam sorriu pela primeira vez desde que chagaram naquele hospital, ele fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na parede. Dean foi até o enfermeiro e assumiu o controle da cadeira de rodas.<p>

- Ela tem que ficar em repouso nas próximas cinco horas - disse o enfermeiro se dirigindo á Ella - nada de caminhadas. Se ela sentir dor nos pontos pode dar um analgésico e daqui à três semanas ela tem que vir para tirar os pontos.

Ella assentiu e foi até a recepção pegar os documentos de Lilly.  
>Dean foi guiando a cadeira em que Lilly estava sentada.<p>

- Vai se acostumando - disse ele á Lilly - essa vida é assim mesmo.  
>Lilly deu um sorriso enquanto ele dava apoio pra que ela se levantasse.<p>

Ella e Sam olhavam os dois conversando e sorriam sem perceber.

- Queria me desculpar pela noite passada. Não era minha intenção... OK, era minha intenção te chatear.

- Se infantilidade matasse... - disse Lilly se apoiando nos ombros dele e rindo  
>Ella olhou pra Sam, muito mais alto que ela e encostou a cabeça no braço dele<p>

- Esses dois... Nunca vi duas pessoas tão cabeça dura.  
>Sam olhou com cara de sono pra Ella<p>

- Perto do Dean, a Lilly é a pessoa mais compreensiva do planeta.  
>Dean transferiu o peso de Lilly para os braços de Sam e foi pegar o carro e estaciona-lo mais perto da porta do hospital. Sam ajudou Lilly a entrar no carro e foi se sentar no banco de carona<p>

- O que realmente aconteceu? - perguntou Lilly ajeitando o cabelo para que ficasse na frente do curativo – Eu definitivamente não engoli a história que o emfermeiro me contou. Eu sou desastrada mas a minha vida toda eu andei nessas trilhas dentro de florestas e concerteza isso não é um corte que se tem quando se tropeça num galho.

- Não sabemos direito- disse Sam - do que você se lembra?

- Eu lembro de ter contado a você sobre Raphael e logo depois ficou tudo escuro e eu lembro de ouvir você dizendo que não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo, em seguida senti cheiro de enxofre e alguma coisa me cortando como se quisesse tirar alguma coisa de dentro de mim e depois só lembro de ter acordado naquela maca de hospital.

Sam fitava a estrada escura e demorou, o que pareceu, uma eternidade pra responder.

- Quando você me ouviu dizer que não estava entendendo é porque você foi... possuida por Raphael e ele começou a dizer que ia te levar embora e que era pra eu me afastar de você porque ele era seu dono... E quando você sentiu algo te dilacerar e tirar algo de dentro de você e o cheiro de enxofre foi um demônio que arrancou Raphael de dentro de você o matou, isso de certa forma salvou sua vida. Só não sabemos porquê.  
>Lilly cobria a boca com a mão<p>

- É possível matar alguém que já esta morto?

- Vocês ainda têm muita coisa á aprender. - disse Dean

- E agora? – perguntou Ella – Vocês tem certeza de que ele esta morto?

- Quem sabe... – disse Dean – talvez o demonio não tenha matado ele, talvez tenha, o que importa agora é que Lilly está viva e por hora à salvo.

Seis meses se passaram e eles continuavam pesquisando sobre o que podia ter acontecido. Dean e Sam Levaram Lilly e Ella até a casa de Bobby que adorou as irmãs. Elas cozinhavam e ajudavam os trs rapazes com as investigações. As vezes Dean e Sam saiam para caçar demonios, durante semanas e elas ficavam em casa com Bobby que as ensinava coisas sobre exorcismo, fantasmas, armas. Lilly comessou a treinar suas abilidades e descobriu que era capaz de transferir as dores dos outros pra sí. Eles estavam cada vez mais amigos uns dos outros e Bobby já havia se tornado uma pai.


End file.
